El Club del East Side
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: La Universidad de Nueva York cuenta con miles de estudiantes, pero solo pocos tienen la suerte de formar parte de un grupo tan diverso e interesante, como Rachel Berry, quien desde su punto de vista, narra la divertida y dramática vida en el campus, mientras ella misma se encuentra poco a poco formando parte de una inevitable historia de amor. Mal resumen, mejor historia :D
1. Indiscresiones

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva historia, y en esta ocasión sí les puedo asegurar que es muy diferente a lo que he escrito antes. Quería escribir algo un poco más cercano al presente y me pareció interesante la idea de situar una historia en un campus universitario. ¡Espero que les guste! Y para continuar y mejorar, por favor, dejen sus comentarios ;) ¡Disfruten!**

**AVISO: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-me pregunta Sugar Motta, mi compañera de habitación, dándome una de sus típicas miradas de preocupación.

Está sentada en un pequeño sofá que tiene en su esquina y parece estar arreglándose la cutícula de sus uñas. De alguna manera no me siento tan mal. Ella tampoco se ve precisamente estática por el hecho de que es viernes y las clases por fin terminaron. Al menos para nosotras.

-Estoy cansada de la escuela…y Jesse me tiene muy confundida-le explico, aventando mis zapatos en el suelo, y sentándome en el centro de mi cama.-Hemos estado viéndonos por dos meses ya y no tengo ni idea de lo que somos…¿Estamos saliendo? ¿El romance murió en el intento?

Sugar abre la boca para dar su opinión, pero yo continuo con mi habladuría.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? No me molesta el hecho de que no me deja las cosas claras, me molesta que aún sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que sucede con nosotros, se toma de cualquier manera la libertad de decirme lo que le parece que haga o no…

-Mmm…-Sugar reflexiona mi argumento por un minuto, jugando con su lima de uñas, moviéndola entre sus dedos.-Creo que se está aprovechando para tenerte asegurada sin que tú, a la vez, le prohíbas hacer todas las estupideces que se le ocurren a los chicos como él. Que idiota.

No puedo evitar suspirar.

Sé que Jesse no es precisamente el chico ideal para mí, pero es atractivo, simpático, y parece realmente interesado. O parecía, mejor dicho. Hay mejores que él, sin ninguna duda, pero él es un candidato seguro. Después de todo, yo verdaderamente no estoy muy convencida de querer algo completamente serio a estas alturas del semestre. Y, para ser sincera, debo reconocer que no soy muy exigente a la hora de salir con chicos. Tal vez ese el problema con Jesse.

-Ese es el problema-Sugar habla de nuevo-Estamos rodeadas de muchos idiotas. En nuestra gráfica, el 60% de la población masculina es estúpida, el 20% tiene novia, el 15 % es gay, y el 5%...

-Es completamente normal-acabo por ella-Son el tipo de chicos con el que todas deseamos terminar algún día.

-Exactamente-Sugar asiente, consternada.

-Ni siquiera creo que Jesse y yo estemos teniendo algo, verdaderamente…

-Entonces olvídate de él-soluciona-Hay un montón de chicos buenos en el campus…

-¿Cómo quienes?

-Duh-pone los ojos en blanco-Sam Evans, Finn Hudson…

-Sí, estoy segura de que él está saliendo con Hannah Campbell…

-¿La zorra del 501?-Sugar da un brinco apenas la menciono.

-¡Shh!-la calmo-Las paredes oyen, y solo estamos a cuatro cuartos de distancia. Además, en los pasillos siempre hay gente…

-Lo siento-se tapa la boca con la mano por un momento-¿Pero como puede estar saliendo con ella? Su habitación parece un prostíbulo, siempre tiene a chicos en ella… No entiendo cómo Tina puede compartirla con ella, es asqueroso.

-Sé que Finn es demasiado bueno para ella-acepto-Aunque nunca he hablado con él, sé que es un chico normal, inteligente y…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-mi amiga levanta una ceja.

Y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. A veces creo que Sugar es la forma humana del cotilleo y descaro.

-Lo sé porque…lo he observado, y porque los chicos que se juntan con él…

-Realmente no sé que pasa-se queja de pronto mi pelirroja compañera-Nosotras somos increíbles, tal vez no _taaaan_ populares como él, su séquito, y las zorras que a veces se les acercan, pero estamos en el mismo círculo…

-No hables de círculos-le pido, con fastidio-Yo no estoy dentro de eso, y si llego a estar, sé que todos mis amigos también se encuentran incluidos…

-Lo sé, pero…definitivamente somos bien reconocidas en este campus…

-Oh, por favor-la detuve-¿Acaso tenemos que volver a hablar de los _cliques_ y todas esas estupideces? Creí que ya me había graduado de la secundaria…

-El campus de la Universidad es aún peor, Rachel…

-Me he dado cuenta…

* * *

Luego de comer la merienda, Sugar y yo decidimos regresar a nuestro dormitorio, sin embargo, Lucy Hart, la recepcionista y ocasional secretaria de rectoría nos detiene antes de desaparecer de la sala común, la cual cabe mencionar, siempre está vacía los viernes por la tarde. Es obvio.

-Señoritas, señoritas…-nos llama, un poco alarmada-¿Han visto a Cohen-Chang?

-No-responde de inmediato Sugar.

-¿Qué sucede con Tina?-inquiero.

Lucy suspira con frustración, y supongo que no le gusta el hecho de que le pregunte. No me sorprende. Es amable cuando quiere y realmente odia cuando alguien la cuestiona, la interrumpe, o distrae.

Para completar su ficha, viste como ejecutiva, aunque su escote no siempre va acorde a esa porte, está claro. Sus pechos son…enormes, no lo negaré, y ella siempre huele a chocolate artificial. Sugar dice que probablemente usa colonia obtenida de _The Body Shop_. Eso, o su cabello todavía está bajo el efecto de la keratina.

-La señorita Cohen-Chang…-comienza, haciéndome que le vuelva a poner atención- no ha estado en su cuarto… ¡al parecer en todo lo que va del día!

Sugar suelta una risotada, y ésta, de alguna manera, exaspera un poco a la señora Hart.

-Claro que no va a estar encerrada-comenta Sugar-Tuvo clases por la mañana… ¡y es viernes!

-Ya lo sé, señorita Motta-conviene Lucy, con fastidio-pero a lo que me refiero, es a que _no_ ha regresado a su habitación, y para colmo, aseguró la puerta, nadie la puede abrir.

De acuerdo, eso es…extraño.

-Sabía que algo andaba mal con esa chica…-comenta Lucy Hart, para sí-Siempre usando negro y…

No puedo evitar sobresaltarme al escuchar lo que está suponiendo.

-Tina no sería capaz de cometer esa locura-la interrumpo, de pronto desesperándome.

-El señor Mike Chang me comentó que fue a buscarla varias veces hoy y no hay rastro de ella-insiste Lucy.

-Estoy segura de que se encuentra en algún lugar del campus-le afirma Sugar.

-Esto no tiene sentido-comento- ¿Y dónde se supone que está Hannah, su compañera? Ella debe saber lo que sucede…

-La señorita Campbell salió fuera de la ciudad y avisó que no asistiría a las clases del día de hoy por el mismo motivo, lo cual me hace suponer que Cohen-Chang quiso seguir sus pasos y terminó escapándose.

-Es viernes-le recuerda Sugar, por lo que parece ser ya la milésima vez-Rayos, ¿desde cuándo nos tienen tan monitoreados?

-Dudo mucho que Tina quiera seguir el ejemplo de Hannah-digo, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con mi pelirroja amiga.

-El punto es que no podemos llamar a la señorita Campbell para que vaya a abrir el dormitorio…

Sugar y yo nos miramos. No es realmente necesario que reporten a Tina y mucho menos que comiencen a llamar a estudiantes para hacer una investigación y que después se divulguen chismes, pero así es la señora Lucy, así que nosotras mismas nos ofrecemos a buscarla. No es como que tendremos un trabajo difícil. El campus es grande y nuestra amiga adora recorrerlo. De hecho, yo creo tener una idea de donde puede estar, y me parece que Sugar también. De una vez, podríamos incluso aprovechar para sacar a Tina un poco de su ensimismamiento y llevarla con nosotras a algún lado. No tenemos nada más que hacer, después de todo.

-Realmente espero que la encuentren…y que les tenga una explicación-dice Lucy.

Asiento con la cabeza y Sugar solo pone los ojos en blanco. Sabemos que la encontraremos, la secretaria simplemente está exagerando… ¡Y es viernes! ¡Por el amor de todo lo que es santo! Tina no tiene cinco años.

-Más vale que nos demos prisa, compañera mía-me dice Sugar, entrelazando su brazo con el mío, lista para comenzar la "búsqueda".

La miro con extrañeza por un momento. A estas alturas ya no puede mentirme, sé que ha estado viendo repeticiones de _Law & Order _ estos últimos días.

* * *

Finalmente, las dos logramos desaparecer de la vista de la señora Hart, y sin intercambiar una sola palabra, nos dirigimos al edificio de Artes. Camino a él, sin embargo, nos topamos justamente con los chicos. Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn…y Finn Hudson. Al posar mis ojos en éste último, un breve y apenas notable estremecimiento se apodera de mí debido a los alarmantes latidos de mi corazón. Trago saliva, y como es ya costumbre en mí, bajo la vista y espero a que Sugar sea la primera en socializar. Casi siempre es así. Los chicos me caen bien pero por algún motivo no puedo abrirme completamente a ellos cuando están todos en grupo. Soy callada, pero no creo ser tan tímida, aunque como lo había mencionado antes, nunca he entablado conversación con Finn, y eso, de alguna u otra manera, me acompleja a la hora de integrarme con el resto. Todos son tan buenos amigos y…es un poco intimidante.

-Hey, chicas…-comienza Sam, tan simpático como siempre-¿A dónde van?

-Estamos buscando a Tina-contesta Sugar-Rachel y yo creemos que se metió en la sala de música…

-Oh, tal vez deberíamos de decirle eso a Mike-interviene Ryder-El hombre la ha estado buscando todo el día…

-Sí, ya le avisó a la señora Hart-suelto un suspiro.

Es raro. Puedo ignorar a Finn por un momento y hablar con los chicos sin ningún problema, pero por alguna razón, mis nervios siguen manifestándose.

-Tal vez Hannah puede decirles donde está-dice Sam-Es su compañera de habitación, ¿cierto?

Todos voltean a ver a Finn, y por desgracia, yo también lo hago.

Finn asiente y se encoge de hombros. Yo no sé qué me sorprende más. El hecho de que ya no sonríe igual a como cuando todos la mencionaban en nuestras reuniones y Finn se mordía el labio descaradamente, o el hecho de que al parecer, él mismo no tiene idea de donde se encuentra su novia en este momento. Según Lucy, tuvo que salir de la ciudad. Si avisó de su ausencia, supuestamente, en rectoría, es lógico que su novio también se haya enterado de sus planes… ¿no es así?

En eso, todos comienzan a reír después de que Artie hace una pequeña broma de la otra situación, debido a que Mike ha estado pretendiendo a Tina desde hace un tiempo. Sugar ríe con ellos, y yo, extrañamente, me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Finn ya me ha mirado dos veces, y lo sé porque puedo sentir su mirada en mí. Ya ha sucedido antes, sin embargo, en este pequeño encuentro, me siento ligeramente vulnerable, y antes de que mis rodillas comiencen a temblar o mis ojos se vuelvan a encontrar nuevamente con los de él, le doy un codazo a Sugar y les informo a los chicos que nos tenemos que ir. Ellos también, por lo visto, pues están bien arreglados y sus exquisitos perfumes ya se han impregnado en nuestras narices. Es una lástima que no pueda tener a Finn más cerca de mí. Se ve bien y probablemente huele aún mejor. De acuerdo, ya me he distraído demasiado, esta incomodidad tiene que esfumarse.

-¡Nos vemos después!-me despido rápidamente y jalo a Sugar conmigo.

Mi amiga estaba planeando en flirtear un poco al momento de decir adiós con la mano pero yo no le doy tiempo para hacerlo. Tampoco vuelvo a mirar a Finn…

* * *

-¿Por qué haces eso?-exige saber, mientras cruzamos los jardines.

-¡Necesitamos encontrar a Tina!

-Oh, por favor, está a dos edificios de aquí…

-¿En dónde demonios se metió Tina?-pregunta de pronto Marley, otra de mis mejores amigas.

Está usando su camiseta favorita de _U2_, su cabello está recogido en una trenza con algunos mechones sueltos, y ella misma carga con un libro que es más grueso que la trilogía de _El Señor de los Anillos_ en uno.

-En el edificio de Artes, probablemente-responde Sugar.

Marley asiente y sonríe abiertamente.

-Dejemos que se divierta un poco más-sugiere-¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?

Sugar y yo nos miramos un poco avergonzadas.

-¿No organizaron nada?-se sorprende Marley.

Negamos con la cabeza simultáneamente.

-Rayos, y yo que creí que la perezosa era yo…

-Tengo que admitir que no me encuentro con la energía para salir-menciono, distrayéndome de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, creo que descansaremos esta noche-supuso Marley.

-Los chicos, en cambio…-comienza Sugar.

-Oh, lo sé. Jake le dijo a Puck, Puck le dijo a Quinn, y Quinn me dijo a mí. No entiendo que es lo fascinante acerca de esas salidas. Los chicos pueden comportarse como idiotas cuando están juntos.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-admite Sugar.

* * *

Para cuando lo recuerdo, las tres ya estamos caminando hacia el dormitorio de Marley, y a pesar de que aún sigo un poco preocupada por Tina, sigo a las chicas sin protestar, después de todo, estoy 99.9% segura de dónde se encuentra y qué se encuentra haciendo mi amiga. Estoy convencida, también, de que ella apreciaría mucho que no la interrumpiéramos, y en general, la dejáramos en paz.

Entramos a la habitación, y lo primero que vemos es el desorden que hay en las dos camas individuales. Una _laptop_ rosa está encendida y un bien conocido _pop _de los noventa está sonando desde ahí. Sugar y yo miramos a Marley de inmediato y mi amiga suelta una carcajada.

-Se está arreglando para salir…-comenta.

En eso, Quinn sale del baño con una toalla a modo de turbante en la cabeza, aplicándose la base de maquillaje. Todas nos sobresaltamos un poco al verla y ella se sorprende aún más. Menos mal que ya se ha puesto un sencillo y bonito vestido negro antes de salir del baño.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunta, sacando sus zapatos que están debajo de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas tú?-inquirió divertida Sugar, alzando una ceja.

Quinn pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta para meterse en sus zapatos cuyo tacón mide doce centímetros de alto.

-Noah me invitó a ver una película-admitió.

-Oh…

-Hace mucho que no hacemos de estas cosas en pareja, es viernes, se dio la oportunidad, y bueno…

Quinn nos comienza a contar el origen de su próxima cita, y aunque Marley y Sugar siguen molestándola, yo me alegro por ella.

Sale desde hace más de un año con Noah Puckerman, el hermano de Jake, y aunque los dos son sumamente diferentes, hacen una buena pareja. Son lindos, ya que a veces me dan envidia, pero cuando les da por ser un poco más afectuosos de lo normal, es necesario que TODOS nos alejemos de ellos.

-Pero… ¿en realidad verán la película?-se burló Marley.

Quinn la miró con incredulidad.

-Oh, cállate.

Todas reímos, y enseguida comenzamos a ayudarle a Quinn dándole sugerencias respecto a su atuendo, cuando, inesperadamente, tocan a la puerta de la habitación.

Marley se levanta a abrir y recibe bruscamente una caja de parte de la persona detrás de la puerta.

-¿Marley Rose?-pregunta una voz masculina.

-Soy yo-asiente mi amiga.

-Firme aquí, por favor.

Marley lo hace inmediatamente y luego de unas inteligibles palabras por parte del hombre, cierra la puerta y regresa con nosotras.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-inquirió Sugar.

Marley no le contestó de inmediato, ya que se apresuró a desenvolver el paquete. Pasaron unos segundos, y mientras Sugar tenía curiosidad, Quinn se aplicaba rímel en las pestañas, y yo jugaba con un hilo que se había desprendido de mi suéter, un grito de parte de mi castaña amiga nos dio por poco un infarto.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿qué te pasa?-espetó Quinn-¿Qué te han traído?

-¡La primera temporada de _Homeland _en _DVD_!- exclamó Marley, _muy _emocionada-¡La encargué por internet hace unos días!

-Nerd-menciona Quinn.

Solté una risita. Si mis amigas se obsesionan un poco más con series de televisión acerca de policías, terroristas, e investigación comenzaré a temer por mi sanidad…y tal vez la de sus futuros pretendientes.

-Lo siento, chicas, pero tengo que empezar a verla ahora…-nos dice Marley.

-Y yo tengo que irme de aquí…-agrega Quinn, acercándose al enorme espejo que tienen en la habitación para arreglarse mejor el cabello antes de salir.

Sugar y yo sabemos que ya no tenemos nada que hacer en el cuarto de las chicas, así que le hago una seña y las dos nos ponemos de pie. Es momento de descubrir en donde se encuentra Tina.

Nos despedimos de Marley- que ya está debajo de las cobijas de su cama con el control remoto en mano, y de Quinn- quien se está bañando de perfume todavía frente al espejo.

Por un momento me pregunto qué es lo que le sucede a este grupo con el perfume. Siempre hay algún aroma rondando por ahí, y aunque es agradable para el olfato percibir la esencia masculina, los jazmines, las rosas, y algunas otras hierbas más, la vida no solo se trata de eso. A veces tenemos que respirar otros aires.

Estamos ya a mitad del pasillo, cuando, con una porte muy seria, Sugar regresa corriendo a la habitación de Marley y Quinn. Me volteo, desconcertada por su repentino movimiento, y entonces mi amiga le da los golpes a la puerta, y sin esperar a que alguien le abra, se pone a gritar.

-¡MARLEY!-la llama-¡Cuando termines la temporada llévame el _DVD_ a mi habitación! ¡Yo también quiero comenzar a verla!

Por Dios.

-¡Sugar!

-¡Ya voy!-me responde, volviendo.

* * *

Después de dos interrupciones, finalmente logramos llegar al edificio de Artes, y apenas nos encontramos en el pasillo, escuchamos _"Für Elise" _en la sala de música, al fondo del lugar.

La melodía progresa mientras nos acercamos, y efectivamente, quien la ejecuta es Tina Cohen-Chang. Está tan concentrada en el piano por lo que Sugar y yo nos detenemos antes de interrumpirla, pero es ella quien deja de tocar y mira hacia nuestra dirección. Nos revela una media sonrisa, y con lentitud, deja el piano y se aproxima a nuestro encuentro.

Cuando se reúne con nosotras, nos observa con perplejidad.

-¿Se les perdió algo?

-Tú-contesta Sugar-Lucy trató de buscarte, e incluso Mike Chang ha tratado de encontrarte en lo que va del día, pero aparentemente no estabas en ningún lado, aunque nosotras sabíamos que te encontrarías aquí.

-¿Qué pasó?-inquirí, mirándola preocupada.

-Nada, solo vine a tocar un poco…

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué tu habitación permanece cerrada desde la mañana? ¿Acaso no has vuelto a pasarte por ella desde tu última clase?

Tina se encoge de hombros. Está ligeramente nerviosa, puedo percibirlo.

-Siempre estoy encerrada-admite-Y por el momento, no creo que sea necesario que vuelva ahí…

-No puede ser-se asusta Sugar-¿A quién mataste?

Tina frunce el ceño, confundida.

-No maté a nadie, simplemente no quiero estar ahí y tampoco pasar por ahí.

-Es raro-confieso, mirándola a los ojos-porque justo hoy que Hannah no se encuentra en el campus tienes la habitación para ti sola y no quieres quedarte en ella. Con lo que nos cuentas de tu compañera imaginé que bailarías de gusto por el hecho de que no tendrás que soportarla este fin de semana.

-Yo…pues…

-Oh, no…-estudio su mirada, y algo me dice que Tina tiene un verdadero motivo para ese extraño comportamiento.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, Tina?

-NO se acerquen a mi habitación-nos pide, realmente mortificada.

-No lo entiendo-Sugar comienza a frustrarse-¿Qué demonios sucede con tu habitación? ¿Está desordenada? No debes de preocuparte, justo ahora fuimos a la de Marley y Quinn y está de cabeza, deberías verla. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, querida…

-No es eso, es solo que…

Sin poder soportar más este misterio, suelto un suspiro y llamó la atención de Tina rápidamente.

-Dame tus llaves-le pido.

-¿CÓMO?

-Préstame tus llaves. Abriré tu habitación, y aunque no estés en ella, al menos estará libre de cualquier sospecha. Vamos, no haré nada más con tus llaves.

Indecisa, Tina busca en su bolsillo y lentamente saca las llaves, las cuales mis manos ya están desesperadas por tener.

-Oh, por favor, Tina, no me las voy a quedar…

Haciendo una expresión dramática, mi amiga cierra los ojos y deja caer las llaves en la palma de mi mano. Apenas las atrapo, corro hasta la entrada del edificio, y con la misma velocidad salgo de éste y me dirijo a los dormitorios.

Las chicas me siguen un poco más atrás y claramente puedo escuchar a Tina pidiéndome que no me precipite. La pregunta es… ¿por qué no puedo abrir una simple puerta? ¿Y por qué tiene que estar ésta sellada en primer lugar?

* * *

Una vez que llegamos al pasillo de Tina, ésta me pide de nueva cuenta que no lo haga, y aunque tampoco quiero decepcionarla, no me gusta verla lo suficientemente asustada como para no atreverse a entrar a su habitación.

Pero entonces introduzco la llave en la cerradura, le doy una vuelta completa, jalo de la manija, y todo sucede más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De pronto, Sugar está a mi lado.

-¿Qué demonios…?-pregunto, mientras abro completamente la puerta del dormitorio.

Justo ahí, a pocos centímetros de distancia, desnudos y entrelazados, se encuentran Jesse y Hannah. Mi "novio", y la "novia" de Finn.

Ambos tienen expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, de las mismas que se generan cuando te atrapan en el acto.

-Rachel, esto no significa nada…-comienza Jesse, su voz, siempre autoritaria de pronto cambiando a un tono más débil.

-¡Jesse!-Hannah le manda una mirada llena de indignación y de inmediato se separa de él, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible.

-¿En qué estaban pensando?-exijo saber, realmente lejos de sentirme enojada…o lastimada. De hecho estoy confundida, y eso es raro, incluso en mí.

-¿Qué demonios tienes que explicar?-pregunta ahora Sugar, y entonces recuerdo que está justo a mi lado.

Si no fuera porque nos encontramos a mi "novio" y a la "novia" de Finn "engañándonos" y yo soy una de sus mejores amigas, tal vez ella no se encontraría tan molesta. En realidad, estaría ansiosa por difundir el chisme.

Yo espero a que Jesse le responda con rudeza, no tengo idea del por qué, pero la expresión de éste se congela repentinamente.

Él realmente daría cualquier cosa para no ser atrapado en el acto, y de alguna manera lo entiendo, es decir, que te descubran así simplemente apesta. Sin embargo, mi dignidad es la que se está mostrando por mí, e incluso aunque no estamos juntos _oficialmente_, mi corazón se encuentra decepcionado. No triste, si no extremadamente decepcionado. Ni siquiera me parece que el engaño haya tenido que ser necesario… ¿O realmente soy tan estúpida? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Acaso Hannah no estaba saliendo con Finn? ¿Qué va a suceder con ellos?

De pronto, Hannah parece avergonzada. La estudio con la mirada y ella comienza acomodarse su cabello rubio platinado de duendecillo con los dedos. Con su otra mano, continua cubriéndose los pechos. Menos mal que aún tiene las bragas en su sitio. No podría decir lo mismo de Jesse. Ugh.

-De acuerdo, para empezar, ¿por qué no se cubren sus partes primero?-sugiere Sugar, una vez más, haciéndome que vuelva a la realidad.-Ya entonces podrán hablar acerca de esto, que, por si no lo sabían, es seriamente una mier-

-¡Sugar, detente!-la interrumpo, y de inmediato me dirijo al fallido candidato-¿Sabes qué, Jesse? Lo sabía. Sí, sabía que me estabas ocultando algo, porque nunca quisiste que lo nuestro fuera oficial, y aunque eso me confundió, no dije nada, después me sentí muy mal porque tú prácticamente me estabas tratando como basura, y siento mucho si no te has dado cuenta, pero esta es la era del poder femenino, ¡y por ningún motivo tengo que estar colgando de ti! ¡Dios, si al menos hubiéramos hablado! ¡Esto no sería un engaño! Ni siquiera sé si lo es, técnicamente, ¡pero eso no importa porque de igual manera me han arrastrado a este desastre! ¡Y Finn! Hannah, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a él? Él es un chico increíble, y sé que tú te enredas con todo el mundo, pero esto es TAN bajo…

-Rachel…-el candidato me suplica.

-Oh, cállate, Jesse…

Ahora estoy totalmente malhumorada. En mi discurso terminé escuchándome un poco histérica, pero supongo que es normal cuando la realidad te golpea de pronto y te obliga a dejarla salir.

Jesse sigue rogándome que le dé una oportunidad para explicar lo que sucedió y Hannah me pide que no envuelva a Finn en la situación. No entiendo como ambos pueden decir estas cosas. Yo no tengo por qué envolver a nadie. ELLOS mismos fueron los que nos hicieron esto a Finn y a mí.

Al final de cuentas, sé que es inútil conversar con Jesse. Nuestra relación ya estaba definida desde el principio, y dado que ninguno de los dos hizo nada para mejorarla o simplemente acabarla, me imagino que esto tuvo que ocurrir como último recurso para acabar de una vez con el juego.

Aun así, seguimos discutiendo por unos minutos más, y cuando mi paciencia encuentra su límite, me alejo definitivamente de la habitación. Sugar me sigue de inmediato y en medio del camino nos volvemos a encontrar con Tina. Ninguna de las tres hace ningún comentario, solo nos dirigimos a mi dormitorio, y luego de unas horas de análisis y distracción, nos quedamos dormidas hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

* * *

Mi despertador suena a las 9 a.m.

Sugar ya está acostumbrada a oírlo a esa hora en sábado, pero Tina se levanta un poco atontada. Después recuerda que tiene que ir a arreglarse a su habitación- por desgracia-y se va, diciéndonos que nos encontrará pronto en nuestro punto de reunión favorito-la cafetería.

Sugar y yo entramos a arreglarnos al mismo tiempo. Aunque dormí durante la noche, no pude descansar de igual manera y eso se debe desafortunadamente a lo que nos encontramos ayer, sin embargo, no estoy pensando tanto en Jesse, o en Hannah. No puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que diría Finn. ¿Estará aliviado, como yo, debido a que ya no tendrá que perder su tiempo en una "relación" disfuncional? Por supuesto que no. Sé que su relación con Hannah no es 100% formal, pero al menos es más oficial que la mía con Jesse. O eso creo. Y por algún horrible motivo, siento que tengo que hacerle saber lo que descubrí. Odio la idea de que mi primer intercambio de palabras con él sea bajo estas circunstancias. Y odio querer decirle, pero no puedo permitir que él se quede en el engaño. No es justo.

Como es obvio, Sugar está más adormilada que yo, y dada su baja energía, le paso amablemente la pasta de dientes que he terminado de usar.

Una vez que estoy lista, me pongo unos _jeans, _una blusa con cuello de tortuga, y mis botas de invierno, a pesar de que estamos en otoño. Cuando la misma Sugar termina con lo suyo, ambas salimos, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y apartamos una mesa.

Así es todos los sábados. Pronto llegarán Marley, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Kitty, y tal vez algunos de los chicos.

La vida en el campus, después de todo, no es tan mala.

* * *

-Les dije que no entraran-nos recuerda, Tina, la primera de las chicas en llegar al desayuno.

-¿Tú sabías esto?

Mi amiga baja la vista, avergonzada.

-Sabía que iba a llevar a un chico para divertirse con él, pero no sabía que era Jesse, hasta que él llegó a buscarla en la mañana. Lo siento mucho, Rachel.

-No te preocupes-suelto un suspiro-Ya sabía que él no era bueno para mí de cualquier manera…

-Oh, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo-me dice Sugar, mirando hacia las otras mesas llenas de estudiantes-Al menos te salvaste de algo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No vas a perder tu bella inocencia con Jesse. Su amiguito es muy _muy_ pequeño. Me sorprende que Hannah haya querido hacerlo con él.

-Ugh, Sugar, eso es asqueroso-le remarco-Y fuera de lugar en este momento. Finn no tiene ni idea…

-¿De qué no tiene idea Finn Hudson?-pregunta Sam, acercándose a nuestra mesa, mirando divertido a su amigo…que se encuentra a su lado, junto con Mike.

Lentamente, comienzo a hundirme en mi asiento. No sé qué es peor, si el hecho de que Finn me escuchó hablando de él, o que Sam lo haya repetido en voz alta, o que ahora Finn está mirándome con una media sonrisa en los labios, o que finalmente ha llegado el momento de dirigirme a él, y tendré que darle desafortunadas noticias, o que…

-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?-me pregunta Finn, sonriente.

OH. POR… ¿Cómo es posible que siga respirando?

Sugar me da un codazo, pero eso no me ayuda en nada. Mi amiga suspira frustrada y esta vez se decide por un pisotón. De acuerdo, eso funciona mejor.

Miro a las chicas en busca de ayuda, pero ellas también se quedan sin palabras.

Todo se vuelve a venir abajo cuando las otras chicas comienzan a llegar y de pronto la mesa se completa.

Mis rodillas tiemblan, mi corazón palpita extremadamente fuerte, y mi estómago comienza a enloquecer, si eso tiene sentido, pero aun así me pongo de pie y respiro profundamente.

El grupo me mira ligeramente desconcertado, y yo me dirijo a la única persona con la que necesito tener una conversación, con la única con la que todavía no he tenido una.

-Finn… ¿podemos hablar?-hago una pausa-¿A solas?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Hace tiempo que no escribo una historia que incluya a todas las parejas, así que espero que disfruten esta nueva idea. Los demás personajes aparecerán eventualmente, desde luego que no faltará Klaine jeje :) Oh, y si tienen alguna sugerencia acerca de un par, no duden en comentar. Me gustaría escribir drama de cualquier tipo xD**

**Por cierto...¿les parece buena idea que Rachel le comente lo que vio a Finn? ¿Cómo reaccionará él? ¿Y por qué ella se encuentra tan nerviosa en su presencia? ¡Por favor dejen reviews! :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Alguien Dijo Fiesta?

**¡Hola, lectoras! ¡****Finalmente he podido actualizar, y me alegro! Gracias por sus primeros reviews y las alertas ;) ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! ¡Es demasiado largo! xD ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Finn Hudson me está mirando con una mezcla de suspicacia y diversión en sus ojos.

Y yo, a pesar de que muchas veces esperé enormemente a que este momento se diera, de alguna manera, deseo estar en otra situación, ya que dadas las circunstancias, encarar a Finn puede ser todo, menos una inolvidable experiencia. Y es una lástima, pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a decirle la verdad acerca de Jesse y Hannah. Lo ideal, desde luego, es que lo soltara de una vez, pero quiero asegurarme también de no sonar como una seguidora más del cotilleo. Tal vez no lo parecería, pues yo igualmente salí afectada en este caso, pero no está en mi naturaleza pasar noticias, mucho menos de este tipo.

Estamos afuera de la cafetería, a un lado del largo pasillo que eventualmente nos conduce a los dormitorios, y hasta el momento, nadie se ha pasado distrayendo nuestra interacción. No puedo entender lo que esto significa, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me he propuesto.

De acuerdo, aquí voy. Es un milagro que aún puedo inhalar y exhalar sin ningún problema.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando para qué te llamé…-comienzo, sintiéndome un poco tonta.

Es obvio que el chico no tiene ni idea del por qué está frente a mí, aunque realmente no se encuentra del todo desconcertado, está sorprendido, más bien. O eso creo.

-Sí…-menciona, lentamente-Tienes algo que decirme, supongo…

Rayos, ¿por qué tiene que manejar su voz de una manera tan irresistible en este momento? Mi corazón no deja de acelerarse, y mis manos empiezan a ponerse sudorosas, lo cual es horrible, ya que por ende, he comenzado a jugar con ellas, y mi imagen, seguramente, ya refleja la perfecta definición de la ansiedad, aunque no se acerca tanto a eso, y de igual manera, no es mejor a que si fuese así.

-Yo…-lamentablemente, los balbuceos me han ganado-Lo siento, sé que no hemos hablado antes, pero…ayer por la tarde descubrí algo que…por desgracia nos afecta a los dos, y bueno, me pareció justo…yo…tú lo tienes que saber, también…

Finn se queda ligeramente paralizado por un momento, pero después asiente, esperando a que continúe, y yo no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo.

A último momento, mi subconsciente se pregunta si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero luego de repasar cada uno de los aspectos de todo este problema no hay más remedio que seguir adelante con el acto, que, a pesar de ser muy arriesgado, tiene que darse. Yo ya lo sé, y…Finn merece enterarse, para bien o para mal, después de todo.

-Finn…-exhalo nerviosamente-Ayer encontré a Jesse y a…

-¡FINN!

Caminando hacia nosotros, Hannah muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e instantáneamente, me hago a un lado, dejando atrás mi determinación y la mirada de Finn.

Mis ojos están clavados en el piso, pero una vez que la irritante voz de la rubia de cabello corto comienza a soltar falsas palabras de cariño hacia su novio, alzo la cabeza y me vuelvo a encontrar con ese rostro. Y él también está al pendiente de mí.

-¡Finn!-Hannah se ve exageradamente emocionada de verlo-¡Te extrañé! ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

_Al menos algo más sensato que lo que tú hiciste…_

Diablos. A veces quisiera callar a la voz que ronda por mi cabeza y suele ser bastante imprudente a diario. Lo único bueno es que ya aprendí a no compartir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Y a pesar de que estoy a una distancia respetable de ellos, parece que Hannah se empeña en "empujarme" de lo que parece ser una burbuja en la que ella, visiblemente desesperada, desea meter a Finn.

Ahora no me sorprende por qué había optado por tan abrupta interrupción. Tiene miedo de que le cuente a Finn lo que vi. Y está celosa…

Me manda breves miradas de desprecio y acerca a Finn todavía más hacia ella. No lo puedo creer… ¡Está celosa!

¿Cómo puede ser? No tiene sentido, si _ella _misma se tiró a mi novio-a veces, una no puede censurar su lenguaje-y ahora tiene miedo de que yo interactúe con el suyo.

Pero… ¿por qué se tendría que poner celosa? No es como que Finn se fijaría en mí, de cualquier manera. Hay muchas cosas que quiero gritar ahora mismo, pero sé que no puedo…Ya no.

_Maldición…_

-No me dijiste que regresarías al campus hoy-menciona Finn, su voz desprende un poco de incomodidad.

-Oh, bueno…

Rendida, me propongo a alejarme de ambos. En primer lugar, porque comienzo a darme cuenta de que me veo completamente ridícula estando ahí mientras los dos tienen una plática que empieza a ser privada, y en segundo, porque no me apetece en lo más mínimo escuchar las mentiras de la novia de Finn. Definitivamente, no seré parte de ese juego. Si tendré que volver a hablar con Finn después, entonces así será, pero se lo diré. Tengo que. Y con mayor razón, luego de darme cuenta, una vez más, la clase de persona que es Hannah.

Como ya lo había supuesto, ninguno de los dos vuelve a reparar en mí, e inconscientemente, antes de volver a entrar a la cafetería, me volteó y me atrevo a observarlos una vez más…pero de inmediato me arrepiento.

Hannah toma el rostro de Finn y lo besa apasionadamente. Al poco tiempo, él le corresponde y ambos se funden en un abrazo.

Y en efecto, Finn se olvida que había estado hablando conmigo hace dos minutos. No se da cuenta de que ya estoy de vuelta con el grupo, y seguramente, tampoco recuerda que necesito decirle algo y por eso mismo tomé valor para dar el primer paso y hablarle.

Un sentimiento muy desagradable se comienza a expandir por mi ser y ataca principalmente a mi estómago, que poco a poco, se debilita y permite que un estúpido nudo se forme en él.

Camino hacia nuestra mesa, y cuando mi mirada y la de Marley se encuentran, mi amiga se pone inmediatamente de pie para hacerme un lugar en nuestro booth.

Todos están conversando, y afortunadamente, nadie le da verdadera importancia al hecho de que regresé…sin Finn. Tampoco reparan mucho en mí, y eso es bueno. Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, Marley-a la cual ya pusieron al tanto de la situación, es obvio- y Sugar se acercan, y está última me susurra al oído.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal-admito; de pronto, una ligera lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla-Hannah seguramente se percató de que estaba a punto de decirle algo porque llegó a interrumpirnos de una manera muy…ruda, y ahora ella está con él.

-Lo siento mucho, Rachel-Marley frota mi espalda para consolarme-Ya le llegará su hora a esa zorra.

-Y aun así… ¿por qué estás tan triste?-se sorprende Sugar-Te ves mucho más miserable a cuando encontramos a Jesse con Hannah. ¿Acaso es porque Finn continúa en el engaño? Cariño, si es así, ya encontrarás el momento para hablar bien con él…

-Yo…no es nada-miento-Estoy bien.

¿De verdad me veo tan mal? Es decir, sé que estoy lagrimeando, pero no creo que parezca algo tan grave, aunque en realidad…tal vez lo es.

Sugar está acariciando mi cabello, Marley me mantiene protegida en una especie de abrazo, y yo, de pronto comienzo a reflexionar más a fondo. Tengo unas amigas increíbles, sí, tienen personalidades diferentes, y a veces siento que me quieren volver loca cuando deciden rebelarse, pero por eso las amo. No esconden nada. Son mi familia, y me siento realmente afortunada de tenerlas, aunque, siendo sincera, yo no podría decir lo mismo de mí. Usualmente me mantengo fuera de argumentos o planes demasiado arriesgados, vivo por las artes y la naturaleza, y mantengo un perfil bajo dentro del ámbito social, pero lo que ninguna de ellas sabe es que estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Finn Hudson.

Ahí está. Lo he dicho. O pensado, más bien, ya que si lo diría, estaría muerta. Muerta debido al miedo que esta confesión me provoca. Y la verdad es que…lo amo desde el primer día, cuando aseguré y me prometí a mí misma que nunca me ilusionaría con un chico como él. De acuerdo, no es algo _tan _grave, aunque tampoco es fácil. Lo único que sabemos del otro es gracias a la información que obtenemos por medio de nuestras mutuas-y no tan mutuas- amistades. Desgraciadamente, he pasado gran parte de mi vida universitaria pensando en él…En él y en lo que podríamos ser…

Mi amor por él es mi mayor secreto, y aunque a veces siento que estoy a punto de perder el control que me hace ocultarlo, aun parezco seguir buscando el momento indicado para que éste vea la luz, si es que podrá hacerlo algún día.

Y por muy extraño que pueda ser, he incluso sentido que Finn y yo tenemos una conexión. A veces llego a pensar que él puede estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, ya que entre tantos amigos, se puede percibir entre los dos la inexplicable presencia de…_algo_. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez eso solo es cosa mía. No descarto la posibilidad, de cualquier modo. Por si fuera poco, los movimientos de él siempre terminan confundiéndome, y por eso sé que yo misma podría estar alucinando cuando creo que ese _algo_ está ahí. Y así, él y yo…nos comunicamos sin hablar realmente.

_Deja de pensar en Finn,_ me recuerda una voz en mi cabeza. _En este momento, él está en plena sesión de besos con la insoportable de Hannah, su supuesta novia. _

_Maldita sea, ¿realmente tienes que mencionar esto? ¿Con haberlo visto no fue suficiente?_, se queja otra.

-Ya cállense las dos-digo de pronto, enojada.

Sugar y Marley dejan de consolarme, se sobresaltan, y me miran perplejas. Entonces me doy cuenta de que les he hablado a mis voces internas…a un volumen alto. Y obviamente las chicas piensan que he sido grosera con ellas.

-Lo siento-me disculpo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Ahora mis amigas ya están cien por ciento seguras de que se me ha zafado un tornillo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me parece bien aparentar.

Y además de mi locura repentina, no puedo dejar de suspirar con una mezcla de cansancio y resignación debido al mismo problema. Convivimos por unas horas más-y no hay rastro de Finn-y entonces las chicas y yo nos dirigimos al dormitorio de Marley para pasar el rato-tampoco nos encontramos a Finn en el camino-pero yo sigo en las nubes.

Al final de cuentas, yo soy la única que estoy pensando en la situación de la que Finn debería enterarse, y a la vez, todavía me las arreglo para continuar recordándolo a él.

Bienvenidos a mi vida.

* * *

-¿FIESTA?-se sobresalta Sugar-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Ugh, la organizó Puckerman-explica Quinn.

-¿Tu novio o su hermano?-pregunta Marley.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que su hermano. El muy idiota de Noah fue a hablar con Lucy, y como sabe que ella inmediatamente se excita con solo mirarlo…

-Eso es asqueroso-comenta Tina.

Por primera vez en el día, suelto una carcajada.

-Ni siquiera puedo ponerme celosa-continua Quinn-Sé que él está jugando, aunque me compadezco un poco de ella. Y bueno, Noah le pasó tanto de su buen humor que ella finalmente lo ayudó a conseguir un permiso para hacer una pequeña reunión en el campus.

-¿Pequeña reunión?-ahora la que está riendo es Marley-Sí, claro. De acuerdo, tenemos que estar listas, chicas. Esta fiesta será una de las más grandes que tendremos en…muchos fines de semana... ¡Vamos!

De inmediato, todas a excepción de Quinn, nos levantamos de las camas-yo lo hice un poco desconcertada-y comenzamos a ponernos en marcha.

Cuando estoy a punto de retirarme a mi habitación con Sugar, escucho a Quinn resoplar.

-Ojalá así fueran de rápidas para arreglarse antes de clases-se burla, dirigiéndose a su baño.

-¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA!-amenaza Marley, de pronto, y las que todavía seguimos ahí nos volvemos hacia ellas de inmediato-No entres al baño, Quinn, necesito hacer pis.

-_Siempre_, especialmente cuando yo quiero usar el baño, necesitas hacer pis…

-¡Tengo una vejiga sensible!-se defiende ella.

-Querida, tienes que admitir que ya eres básicamente un perrito chihuahua-comenta Sugar, a pesar de que nadie parece estar escuchándola, solo yo.

-¡ESCHUCHÉ ESO!-grita Marley, desde el mismo baño.

-Oh, bueno, ya vámonos de aquí-sugiere mi _roomie _.

Me jala del brazo, ignora la risotada que inevitablemente se me escapa, y abre la puerta.

Finalmente vamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación, y aquí es donde me doy cuenta…

La fiesta está organizada por un miembro de nuestro grupo, lo cual significa, probablemente, que Finn estará ahí también-obvio-y…Hannah. Tengo tan pocas ganas de verlos que en realidad considero la idea de excluirme en tan repentina celebración, pero después pienso… ¿Por qué no? A pesar de que nuestro grupo es demasiado extrovertido, no hemos tenido la verdadera suerte de gozar de una buena fiesta en toda la extensión de la palabra, y si ahora se da la oportunidad… ¿Por qué tendría que desaprovecharla? Yo también merezco divertirme, y si Finn sigue teniendo sesiones de besos con la mentirosa de Hannah, pues…ese ya es su problema. De verdad creo que debo de probar todo lo que está a mi alcance para distraerme un poco.

¿Qué puede llegar a salir mal, después de todo?

* * *

Ya es tarde. Las luces de los exteriores del campus alumbran tenuemente el lugar. Las risas de los estudiantes, la música, el viento ligero que caracteriza a las noches de otoño, y el abrumador olor a tabaco proveniente del grupo amante de la hierba crean el ambiente que se espera de una reunión de este tipo.

Aún no sé qué hago aquí, pero cuando lo recuerdo, Sugar y Mercedes entrelazan sus brazos con los míos, y pronto todas las chicas nos dirigimos al mismo sitio en donde la diversión se está originando.

De pronto, observo a Tina con curiosidad, y ella tampoco se ve demasiado animada, lo cual, irónicamente, me anima un poco, ya que no soy la única con problemas de pereza aquí. Sé también que Quinn tampoco se encuentra completamente maravillada con la idea de esta reunión, pero dado que su novio fue justamente quien la organizó, mi amiga se vio obligada a ser una de las primeras en presentarse, y ya está con él-probablemente discutiendo- a lo lejos.

Después les echo un rápido vistazo al resto de las chicas, y en efecto, la mayoría parece estar caminando como modelo en pasarela mientras nos acercamos para reunirnos con nuestro grupo. Es gracioso, de hecho.

-¡Chicas!-Sam nos identifica y saluda a cada una mientras sostiene cuidadosamente su bebida.-Por fin llegan, necesitamos comenzar con esta fiesta ahora mismo…

* * *

Al poco tiempo todos estamos distribuidos por el lugar.

Luego de que la mitad del grupo-los que se encuentran ahí, al menos-me pregunta que en donde está Jesse, y yo les respondo, sintiéndome cada vez más humillada, que terminamos, decido "esconderme" y termino perdida entre el tumulto de estudiantes que se encuentra celebrando hasta que finalmente encuentro un pequeño sitio en el cual refugiarme.

Las chicas forman un círculo en un espacio muy cercano a la barra del DJ, y estoy casi segura de que Santana y Brittany ya están haciendo de las suyas.

Puck y Quinn están sentados en los escalones que conducen a los jardines subterráneos, y al poco tiempo comienzan a besarse.

Suspiro. A lo lejos, veo a Marley platicando con Ryder Lynn, quien por cierto, es compañero de habitación de Finn…y entonces recuerdo que él no está aquí. Tampoco Hannah.

¿Será posible que ambos hayan optado por tener su propia fiesta? No me sorprendería, después de todo, por la mañana se veían muy entusiasmados comiéndose la cara, aunque… ¿por qué me tengo que preguntar esto, para empezar? Una cosa es que me haya convertido en una completa tonta por Finn, pero tampoco tengo que estar _tan_ obsesionada. Mi propósito al venir aquí era tratar de divertirme, y eso debería hacer. Tal vez debería de flirtear con los chicos que no conozco y se encuentran aquí. Me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando, y si este es el momento indicado, tal vez debería de distraerme de esta manera, pero entonces, justo cuando estoy dispuesta a buscar a Sugar para que se una al juego-tengo que admitir que en este momento no estoy para conquistar sin compañía, así de cobarde me he vuelto-sucede lo inimaginable.

Finn Hudson se aparece… ¡y de verdad se aparece! Además se acerca a mi dirección, y no estoy alucinando. Sin embargo, ¿lo mejor de todo? Hannah no está acompañándolo.

Aunque eso no cambia las cosas, verdaderamente…

Mi emoción disminuye inevitablemente, pero aun así no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. El hecho de poder verlo simplemente me alegra y no lo puedo evitar.

Finn continúa acercándose, y entonces se detiene. Está frente a mí.

-Hola…-comienza, sonriendo.

_De acuerdo, Rachel, puedes hablar ahora…_

-Hola-le sonrío de vuelta

-¿Por qué estás tan sola?-pregunta, un poco divertido, un poco desconcertado.

-Yo…

Francamente, ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Qué soy una antisocial? ¿Qué hoy me siento más perezosa de lo normal? ¿Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en sus muestras de afecto con Hannah, y eso, lamentablemente, me ha arruinado el día?

-Solo quería estar conmigo misma por un momento…-suelto finalmente.

-Oh, entonces… ¿me voy?

-¡NO!

Ugh, esto suena suplicante. Que idiota. Ahora creerá que estoy loca. No, lo que es peor, sabrá que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, y entonces se dará la vuelta, y volverá a su rutina de no dirigirme la palabra, como lo ha hecho siempre.

-Quiero decir que…estaba pasando un momento a solas pero…no me molesta tu presencia en lo más mínimo. Para nada, de verdad.

-Bien…-Finn vuelve a sonreír-Y Rachel, acerca de lo que pasó en la mañana…

-Oh, no te preocupes, no habías visto a tu novia y…

-De hecho-me interrumpe-Hannah ya no es mi novia.

Mi corazón comienza a latir extremadamente fuerte, y yo no hago más que quedarme paralizada. Finn suelta esto como si se tratara de una situación sin verdadera importancia, y eso, sinceramente, me sorprende demasiado, ya que cuando yo terminé con Jesse, creo, al menos, que hice un pequeño drama. Y Jesse y yo ni siquiera teníamos una relación parecida a la de ellos, aunque claro, yo suelo exagerar a veces.

-¿Ya no?-me sorprende la tranquilidad en mi voz-¿Qué pasó? Obviamente, si se puede saber…

-Creo que ya lo sabes…-comento, examinando mi mirada.

-Oh…Mierda-se me sale decir, y de inmediato reparo en mi error-Quiero decir, lo siento…Rayos.

Ni siquiera puedo sentirme avergonzada por el hecho de que se me haya salido una palabrota delante de Finn -aunque él también la incluye de vez en cuando en su vocabulario, pero eso es lo de menos.

Finn sabe. _Él _lo sabe. Todo. Por eso mismo Hannah no está en este momento acompañándonos. Debí haberlo entendido desde que se acercó a mí.

¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría si no fuera por el hecho de que ambos estamos involucrados en esto? Desde luego, era demasiado bueno para que fuera cierto, pero a la vez, me alegro de que al fin estemos fuera del engaño. Por fin todo este dilema mío acabará…

-Me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que estaba actuando-continua Finn, mirando a lo lejos-Sobre todo cuando me encontró contigo, y luego de platicar acerca de lo que cada uno había hecho la noche anterior…no pudo soportar la culpa y me contó todo. Hablamos por horas, y…por eso he llegado tan tarde aquí. Hannah y yo...terminamos.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. No tengo por qué, estoy consciente de eso, pero Finn se ve extremadamente decepcionado. Tal vez si yo se lo hubiera dicho, no sería igual de duro, pero la noticia vino de ella, y el hecho de que Hannah me viera hablando con él tal vez la impulsó a decir la verdad, lo cual es lo correcto, pero a la vez…es muy difícil, aunque bueno, yo fui quien los vio con mis propios ojos. No se puede olvidar que eso también lastima profundamente.

-Lo siento mucho,_ mucho_, Finn…

-No te preocupes-su sonrisa desaparece, y de pronto se encuentra meneando la cabeza-Tú también debes de sentirte mal, y no te culpo, pero sé que saldremos adelante. Además…Hannah y yo, no es como que teníamos la relación más formal del mundo.

-Te entiendo-comienzo a asentir-Jesse y yo ni siquiera éramos oficiales.

-Bueno, al menos sucedió antes de que nos comprometiéramos aún más…

Sin pensarlo realmente, asiento de inmediato. Obviamente Finn sabe cómo me siento, porque él se encuentra igual, y mentalmente le agradezco porque definitivamente me está haciendo sentir un poco mejor.

Es un buen chico, no es perfecto, pero…es bueno, al final de cuentas. Hannah fue una tonta al no saber lo que tenía a su lado, y Jesse también. Yo igualmente tengo muchas imperfecciones, pero sé que pude haber sido una buena chica para él. Como sea. Por más que quisiéramos, no volverá jamás el tiempo que pasó.

-Tienes razón-digo-De lo contrario, tal vez nos sentiríamos peor…

Finn comienza a asentir, y justo cuando creo que estamos a punto de cambiar de tema, y tal vez, empezar a conocernos un poco, una voz conocida me busca, y la dueña de ésta se acerca para llevarme.

-Rachel, todas necesitamos hablar ahora mismo-me dice Sugar, ignorando por el momento a Finn.-Es urgente.

Finn hace un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Yo miro a mi amiga con curiosidad, y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-Ya te lo diré, pero por favor, ven…

-¿Por qué ustedes las chicas siempre son tan…privadas?-quiere saber Finn, divertido.

Sugar pone los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate, Finn, no es algo que te importe.

Abro los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa y gracia que esta interacción me causa. Naturalmente, me olvidé de que Sugar y Finn siempre han tenido ese tipo de relación basada en cinismo, pero una vez más, así "socializa" Sugar con la mayoría de los chicos.

El castaño frente a nosotras ríe-desearía que no tuviera una sonrisa tan perfecta-y nos dice que nos seguirá viendo. Después se va y se reúne rápidamente con sus amigotes.

Bueno, al menos ya no se encuentra tan serio a como estaba cuando comenzamos a hablar.

-Oh, no le hagas caso a Finn…-empieza Sugar- Marley nos necesita. Está…en un dilema, y tenemos que hablar para ayudarla…

_Pero, ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar a mí de hablar con Finn?_, se pregunta una muy decepcionada voz interna.

Respiro profundamente.

-Dime…

-Vamos-Sugar entrelaza su brazo con el mío, y sin más, las dos nos acercamos al espacio en donde se encuentra el resto.

Miro a lo lejos, Finn parece sentirse mejor cada vez más, ya que justo ahora se encuentra en su elemento, conviviendo con sus amigos. Me alegro por él, bajo la vista, y me dispongo a hacer lo mismo con mi grupo.

Lo que menos me espero, sin embargo, es que éste se encuentra en pleno proceso de votación.

¿A dónde hemos llegado? Eso quisiera saber…

* * *

-Yo digo que le hagas caso a Jake-comenta Santana-Está como quiere, es hermano de Puckerman, y…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea hermano de Puckerman?-le pregunto, verdaderamente confundida.

-Debe de saber muy bien lo que hace-responde mi amiga, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tina y yo nos mandamos miradas llenas de desconcierto, y entonces, luego de un silencio breve y repentino, Quinn suelta una risita, que termina pareciéndose a un chillido agudo.

Oh. Asqueroso.

-De acuerdo, chicas, ya nos hemos distraído mucho-Sugar nos llama la atención-Debemos votar por el caballero que tendrá suerte con Marley esta noche…

-Sugar, detente-la corta ella, y yo me sobresalto cuando vuelve a hablar, pues se había vuelto prácticamente invisible mientras nosotras debatíamos su vida amorosa-No voy a elegir entre uno de los dos. Estoy… algo confundida, pero ellos lo saben, y si se da la oportunidad de que conviva un poco con cada uno, entonces…me encontraré agradecida. Me será de mucha ayuda, de hecho.

Comienzo a sonreír mientras mi amiga nos comparte su decisión. Marley siempre ha sido muy alivianada, positiva, y enérgica- está en el equipo de volleyball femenino del campus, por todos los cielos-, y siempre ha sido de ese tipo de amiga que defiende a las suyas atacando solamente compartiendo la cruda realidad de quienes nos molestan. Es lista, y también alta, así que muchos saben que deben cuidarse si pretenden ofender, pero desde el comienzo del semestre…Marley no es exactamente la misma. No ha cambiado en nada, técnicamente, sin embargo, Jake Puckerman y Ryder Lynn comenzaron a interesarse por ella…digamos que al mismo tiempo, y eso, obviamente, la confunde demasiado. Le agradan mucho los dos, ya que aceptémoslo, son buenos chicos, extremadamente lindos, cabe mencionar, y además…se mueren de amor por ella. Y aunque sé que tiene una conexión con Jake, Ryder no se queda atrás en su corazón.

Siendo sincera, realmente estoy intrigada por conocer el final de este dilema, aunque no creo, en lo más mínimo, que esta situación termine pronto.

Sugar resopla, y sé indudablemente que está decepcionada por la elección de Marley, al igual que Santana, sin embargo, el resto no hacemos más que felicitarla y apoyarla. Ella no quiere lastimar a ninguno de los dos, y si le dan un poco más de tiempo, estoy segura de que ella misma se dará cuenta de lo que busca, de lo quiere exactamente.

Parece que ya estamos por concluir nuestra reunión, cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, los chicos comienzan a alarmarse. El círculo que habían cerrado comienza a abrirse y la escena empieza a verse tensa. Algo serio está sucediendo…

-Oh no, algo está sucediendo…-comenta Mercedes.

La observo con preocupación, después mis ojos se posan en Finn, que de pronto está tratando de separar a Jake…de Ryder.

Marley se sobresalta cuando los distingue a ambos, y rápida e inconscientemente, se acerca al grupo.

Todas la seguimos con lentitud.

Parpadeo un par de veces. Sam está tratando de detener a Ryder, pero éste sigue queriendo golpear a Jake, y él, a su vez, no se queda atrás. Mike se percata de que todas nosotras estamos acercándonos, y trata, inútilmente, de excluirnos.

-Chicas, por favor, no se metan…

-¿Qué está pasando, Mike?-pregunta Marley, asustada-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Marley…-Jake se frena y la contempla con dolor y extrema vulnerabilidad.

Ryder también se paraliza y mira a mi amiga con una expresión muy difícil de interpretar. Se siente mal, no cabe duda. Los dos se ven avergonzados, aunque todavía sienten coraje, puedo notarlo.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando?-inquiere Marley, su voz comienza a quebrarse.

-Por ti, obviamente-responde Noah, aparentemente decepcionado.

-¿Qué…?

Ryder suelta un largo suspiro, cargado de frustración.

-Le comenté a Jake que hemos estado hablando, y le confesé, sin ningún problema, mis intenciones hacia ti, pero al parecer, él planea arruinar lo que tenemos, porque comenzó a hablar acerca de que tú solo lo escogerías a él…

-Jake…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas viendo con él?-inquiere él, dolido.

La expresión en su rostro me rompió el corazón.

-Jake, yo…no estoy viendo a uno o a otro-confiesa ella, más recuperada-Ni siquiera tengo planes de ver a alguien, pero ambos han sido muy buenos conmigo y…estoy confundida, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no peleen por mí. Todos aquí somos amigos, y no vale la pena que se rompa eso solo por…por mis decisiones, o este caso, la falta de ellas. Por favor, no me hagan sentir mal, no se sientan mal ustedes, solo denme tiempo, y regálense también un poco de éste ustedes mismos…

El grupo se queda callado. Yo también, no hace falta mencionarlo, y entonces, en medio de aquel silencio sumamente incómodo,-entre nosotros, al menos, ya que la música sigue su curso- Artie comienza a aplaudirle a Marley con admiración.

-Amen…-la felicita.

Respiro profundo antes de que se me salga una carcajada. Esta es la primera vez en la que todos los jóvenes del East Side nos quedamos sin comentarios.

* * *

Cuando, milagrosamente, la fiesta vuelve a la normalidad, y todos nos olvidamos de la temprana confrontación, termino reuniéndome con Santana y Brittany, que, gracias a la ayuda de varias copas, comenzaron a decirse cosas _demasiado_ empalagosas para un simple dúo que comparte una habitación en el campus. Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que estas dos esconden…

Es decir, sé que tengo un _gaydar_- Marley está anonadada por la precisión que han tenido mis últimas sospechas-sin embargo, con este par, tengo que admitir, me encuentro un poco perdida.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras que dan a los jardines subterráneos, y ya que ninguna de las dos podía caminar decentemente bien, les sugiero que nos sentemos para conversar un poco.

Los que ya están haciendo justamente eso, son Sam y Finn, que se encuentran a pocos metros de distancia de nosotras, y para mi sorpresa, hablan a un volumen bastante revelador. Obviamente no están reparando en quienes se encuentran cerca.

Mi atención, sin embargo, no está tan presente hasta que Sam trae mi nombre a la conversación.

De inmediato pongo un mechón de cabello que me estorba detrás de mí oreja y espero no ser demasiado obvia si alguien me pesca. Ya tengo una excusa, de cualquier manera. A veces, Sugar puede ser una muy mala influencia.

-¿Y qué es lo que sucede con Rachel, amigo?-pregunta Sam-Hoy te vi…hablando con ella, es demasiado extraño…

Finn suelta una risotada, y yo no sé cómo sentirme ya que no entiendo realmente cómo, por qué, y qué le causa gracia.

-Sí, se acercó a mí porque…asumo que quería contarme lo que sucedió con Hannah. Como sabes, ella estaba saliendo con Jesse y…

-Lo sé, hermano, eso fue algo muy bajo…

Finn se encoje de hombros.

-Ya pasó, y…cada quien terminó con su relación, pero sobreviviremos. No sé mucho de Rachel, pero por lo que la he observado, no la he visto tan interesada en St. James. No lo sé, y no es de mi incumbencia, pero supongo que le será fácil superarlo. La vi…muy tranquila hace un rato.

-Bueno, Rachel siempre ha sido algo introvertida.

Alzo una ceja. _Gracias, Sam_.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Finn hace una pausa-Es…dulce, pero un poco cerrada, socialmente hablando…

En este momento, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, luego a detenerse, se acelera un poco más, y finalmente frena con brusquedad. Dejo de escuchar la conversación, y comienzo a erguirme.

_Ja. Finn Hudson cree que soy rara. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Cree que soy todavía una niña, claro. Antes de dar su opinión acerca de mí, debería de tomar en cuenta, al menos, que tenía novio. Y me engañó, es cierto, pero…él también pasó por lo mismo. No debería de creerse tan diferente a mí._

Wow. ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Aunque, verdaderamente… ¿Cómo debería de sentirme respecto a eso? Sé que, de alguna manera, Finn no se encuentra realmente equivocado, y después de todo, esa es la impresión que él tiene de mí, la que yo le he estado mostrando, y también sé que no ha comentado esto con una mala intención, o al menos eso quiero pensar, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco dolida cuando él, justamente _él_, es quien me recuerda una de las cosas que he estado tratando poco a poco de cambiar, porque francamente, me tiene cansada de una manera exasperante. ¿Por qué me tiene que molestar, sin embargo, que de todos los chicos, él sea quién lo note con mayor exactitud?

-Creo…creo que ya estoy perdida…-menciona Santana, y entonces vuelvo a reparar en ella y en Brittany.

Se pone de pie torpemente, y antes de que regrese nuevamente al piso, aunque no precisamente a sentarse, la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a enderezarse. Brittany, que todavía está sentada, jala de la parte baja mi vestido, y antes de que termine desvistiéndome completamente, me las arreglo para ayudarla a pararse también.

Finalmente, acepto que las dos se sostengan en mí, y con cuidado regresamos con el resto de las chicas, esperando, en mi caso, que alguien pueda ayudarnos.

-Gracias, Rachel Green-me dice Santana, cuando toma asiento de nuevo, pero esta vez, en un lugar seguro.

-Rachel Berry-la corrijo.

-¿Rachel Weisz?-pregunta Brittany.

-_Berry_- repito.

-Oh-la rubia se queda pasmada por un momento-Lo siento, es solo que ambos tienen e, i…Creo que se me pasó el alcohol, _oops_.

Le sonrío con cansancio.

-No te preocupes, Britt…

* * *

Media hora pasa, y ahora me encuentro con Marley, quien me pidió que nos alejáramos un poco del resto, pues está muy distraída. Y de alguna manera la entiendo. No quisiera imaginarme lo mal que se debe de sentir por el hecho de que dos chicos hayan llegado a los golpes por ella. Debe de ser tedioso…y decepcionante. Extremadamente decepcionante. No me parece que haya necesidad de llegar a tanto, además, la decisión está en ella…

Así es el juego del amor…

-Creo que me voy a retirar…-comenta, luego de reflexionar un poco.

Comienza temblar ligeramente, y la observo con preocupación.

-¿Quieres hacer pis?

Marley me mira ofendida.

Y yo me sobresaltó un poco. ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Solo supuse que se trata de eso porque…eso le sucede cuando se pone nerviosa. Por algo Sugar la llama a veces perrito chihuahua, aunque no es tan divertido como parece. Afortunadamente, Marley no es tan delicada y sinceramente le da igual si a veces hacemos alguna broma a sus expensas, pero…esto es serio, y me parece que la he exasperado un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jake y Ryder me han dejado pensando mucho, y…ya no puedo estar aquí. Necesito dormir, no sé, tal vez…repasar todo con tranquilidad.

Me encuentro asintiendo a todo lo que dice, pero entonces, de la nada, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y vuelvo a alarmarme.

-Marley…

Mi amiga retira la gota bruscamente de su rostro.

-Nos vemos, Rachel…

Sin decir o hacer más, se retira de inmediato, dejándome sola nuevamente entre el tumulto de estudiantes, y a pesar de que quiero alcanzarla, no puedo hacer nada. La observo hasta que se pierde de vista y suspiro un par de veces.

Ella nunca se deja caer de esa manera, esto realmente la está afectando, y entiendo sus propósitos, pero Marley nunca antes había pasado por esto-o pasado por la etapa crítica de Bridget Jones, como yo, al menos-y sé que necesita apoyo. El necesario para que vuelva a cargarse de energía y comience a escuchar lo que le dice el corazón.

Sin duda alguna, tengo que ayudarla, así que de igual manera, me escabullo de todo el alboroto que los universitarios están haciendo en este momento, y sin volver a cruzarme con ninguna de las chicas, me dirijo a los dormitorios.

* * *

Tardo un poco más de lo normal en encontrar la habitación de Marley y Quinn, ya que me metí por el pasillo contrario del que normalmente paso, pero una vez que reconozco la puerta indicada, me propongo acercarme, e inesperadamente, comienzo a escuchar una voz conocida por detrás. Me detengo bruscamente y me doy la vuelta, solo para encontrarme con…Jesse.

Sonríe abiertamente cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, y antes de que pueda yo decir algo o me vuelva, como estoy dispuesta a hacer, me toma del brazo y dice mi nombre nuevamente.

No tengo idea del por qué no se acercó a la fiesta, ya que rara vez se pierde una, pero sé que nuestra ruptura no fue el motivo. Me sorprendería que lo fuera.

-Jesse, tengo que irme, por favor…

-Rachel, quiero hablar…

Lo contemplo con incredulidad.

-¿Desde cuándo _tú _quieres hablar?-inquiero-Jesse, por favor, déjame ir…

-Dijiste que te frustraba el hecho de que no teníamos bien definido lo nuestro-comienza-Y…me he puesto a pensar. Lo que sucedió con Hannah fue un impulso porque…tú y yo nunca lo experimentamos, y si te soy sincero, creí que nunca lo íbamos a hacer, por eso recurrí a ella, pero me he dado cuenta de que…no llegamos a nada precisamente porque no lo hicimos oficial. Rachel, si me das la oportunidad…

-Jesse, détente-le suplico- Tú y yo…no funcionamos, y es una lástima que haya tenido que verte desnudo con Hannah para darme cuenta, pero por un lado, estoy agradecida de que así fuera porque nunca había visto las cosas con tanta claridad. Me siento…libre, e incluso siento ganas de mejorar y salir adelante. Por eso, tal vez debería agradecerte, pero es todo. Suéltame, por favor…

-Tienes que estar bromeando-ahora la sonrisa de Jesse se convierte en una expresión amarga, y a la vez, violenta-No puedes olvidarte de mí así, tú querías que formalizáramos…

-Quería, tal vez…pero sé que fue simplemente por el hecho de que quería una relación de verdad, no precisamente porque me moría de amor por ti. Lo siento, Jesse, pero cada quien tiene que ir por su propio camino. Si tú quieres seguir tirándote a Hannah, por mí no te detengas, de verdad…

-Te quiero a ti-espeta, con dureza-¡Y vas a ser _mía_!

Sin tener tiempo para escapar, Jesse se acerca aún más, ignorando mi posición de defensa y forcejeo, toma mi rostro y me besa violentamente. Trato de apartarlo, pero es inútil al principio. Estoy luchando con mis manos, y comienzo a llegar al punto máximo de desesperación, cuando a lo lejos visualizo una silueta masculina…

Finn Hudson…

Está contemplando la escena, paralizado. Su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión, su cuerpo está más rígido que nunca. Jesse se percata de mi distracción, y finalmente me suelta, aunque aún se mantiene cerca de mí.

Finn todavía no parece salir de su trance, y traga saliva un poco antes de bajar la vista.

-¿Estabas espiándonos, Hudson?-inquiere Jesse, con una violenta risotada.

Quien baja la vista ahora soy yo. Me siento humillada, frágil, lastimada…una vez más. ¿Por qué Finn tenía que haber presenciado esto? ¿Por qué justamente él?

El castaño no contesta, solo se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros, y comienza a entornar los ojos con cada paso que da.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que, después de todo, Rachel y yo volveremos a estar juntos, y esta vez en serio-Jesse voltea a verme, y me guiña un ojo.

Y yo solamente quiero darle una bofetada, pero Finn está aquí y prefiero controlarme. Me siento enferma de solo recordar lo que sucedió, y las miradas de estos dos chicos definitivamente no me hacen sentir mejor. Ambas me provocan diferentes tipos de dolor.

-Espero, también…-continua St. James, divertido con el hecho de que prácticamente está hablando solo-que las cosas mejoren para ti y Hannah…

Un momento… ¿Cómo es que él sabe que ya terminaron? Jesse es definitivamente un imbécil, seguramente ha estado con ella estas últimas horas.

_¡POW!_

Mi corazón se acelera repentinamente cuando llego a reaccionar y soy testigo de lo que se da a continuación. Finn derriba a Jesse de un puñetazo, y de pronto, los dos comienzan a golpearse sin sentido.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!-les suplico, completamente horrorizada.- ¡Por favor, no lo hagan!

Ambos están a una corta distancia de mí, y obviamente, lo último que hacen es prestarme atención. La pelea se intensifica cuando Finn da otro puñetazo, y acto seguido, Jesse cubre su nariz, e inevitablemente, comienza a caer de nuevo al suelo, esta vez por motivo de su propia debilidad.

-Si está rota… ¡te mataré Hudson, ya lo verás!-amenaza Jesse, la rabia reflejada completamente en sus ojos.

Finn aún se encuentra enfurecido, y se toma unos segundos para calmarse. Es difícil, todavía mantiene sus puños apretados, y a pesar de que tiene su labio inferior lastimado, su rostro se mantiene firme.

Yo me encuentro petrificada. Mis intentos para detenerlos no dieron un resultado realmente efectivo, y el hecho de que nadie está aquí para ayudarme me hace sentirme más atemorizada que nunca.

Los rivales aún siguen fulminándose con la mirada, y estoy segura de que Jesse esta por ponerse de pie para atacar nuevamente, cuando dos voces ya bien conocidas por los pasillos nos alarman indudablemente a los tres.

Preocupados, la señora Lucy Hart, y el señor Jones, el velador del edificio, se aproximan y contemplan la escena totalmente decepcionados. Lucy está asustada, puedo percibirlo en su rostro, y solo puedo contar los segundos que le tomarán para finalmente reaccionar.

Tres, dos, uno…

-¡SEÑOR HUDSON! ¡SEÑOR ST JAMES!

De acuerdo, ya estaba preparada para algo como eso, pero aun así me sobresalto, y el pobre señor Jones, que está a un lado de ella, da un inesperado brinco hacia atrás.

Sí, Lucy también es famosa por aturdir a las personas.

-¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que sucedió aquí?

-¡Este idiota vino a atacarme!-comenta rápidamente Jesse-Yo estaba aquí, besando a mi novia, y de pronto…

-NO soy tu novia, Jesse-lo interrumpo de inmediato-¡Deja de mentir!

Lucy alza una ceja al contemplarme y después enfoca su mirada hacia Finn.

-¿Señor Hudson?

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpa él, su voz se escucha tranquila-No sé qué sucedió conmigo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que este tipo es un imbécil…

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Hudson…-Jesse lo está contemplando con verdadero odio.

-¡De acuerdo, ha sido suficiente!-Lucy alza las manos y señala a los chicos-Ustedes dos, a la oficina, ahora mismo. Rachel, regresa a la fiesta, a tu dormitorio, no me interesa, y usted, señor Jones… ¿Sería tan amable de quedarse cuidando este pasillo, como debería de ser? ¡No podemos tener más peleas esta noche!

_Me pregunto si tendrá a alguien monitoreando la fiesta, y si ya se enteró de lo que sucedió en ella…_

-¡Ahora muévanse!-suelta, histérica.

Sobresaltada, me alejo de inmediato, y ya estoy casi en la puerta de Marley, cuando me detengo. No reparé en Finn al esfumarme, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme como se encuentra en este momento. Sé que no está muy contento, demonios, se encuentra furioso con Jesse, pero… ¿Cómo se sentirá respecto a mí?

_No puedes hacer todo esto acerca de ti, Rachel, _me recuerda una voz_. Es más probable que Finn haya estado pensando en Hannah al enfrentarse con St. James._

Y yo tengo que aceptar que tal vez es cierto. Es decir, su novia lo engañó con Jesse, ¿por qué debería de haber otro motivo para que Finn actuara del modo en que lo hizo?

Lo que definitivamente no puedo creer es el hecho de que ya se han producido dos peleas en una sola noche… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

* * *

Después de tener una larga plática con Tina, Mercedes, y Marley en la habitación de esta última-que por cierto, ya se encuentra más tranquila- decido retirarme, y espero-inútilmente, tal vez-poder llegar a mi dormitorio a descansar. Quiero desprenderme del atuendo ridículo que estoy usando, lavar mi rostro, y tirarme en mi cama. Caer inconsciente y no despertar hasta el día de mañana, pero sé que eso será difícil.

Para colmo, estoy cruzando el pasillo, y sorpresivamente me topo con Finn. Está regresando de la oficina, lo sé porque viene de esa dirección, y aunque se ve tranquilo, puedo percibir la clara decepción en su rostro.

-Finn…-lo llamo, indecisa.

El castaño me mira a los ojos, y por algún motivo, mi corazón comienza a latir desesperadamente, pesando todavía más de lo que ya me había estado acostumbrando a soportar estos últimos días.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto, suponiendo que me quedaré sin respuesta.

-Yo…nada, solo me dedujeron unos puntos-me explica, realmente ausente en la conversación.

Aquello solo me hace sentir peor.

-Lo siento mucho, Finn…-menciono-Lo que Jesse dijo fue…ni siquiera tengo la palabra, se comportó de una manera terrible y…No puedo ni imaginarme como debes sentirte, sé que aún estás lastimado por el asunto de Hannah…

De pronto, Finn se sobresalta levemente. Su expresión corporal cambia, su rostro incluso vuelve a tomar forma, y su atención se centra completamente en mí.

Su mirada me hace sentir un poco nerviosa, y por más que hago un intento para decir palabras que tal vez lo puedan reconfortar, me detengo y no vuelvo a hacer ningún comentario.

Solo lo contemplo a él, y espero algo a cambio…

-Rachel, yo…no golpeé a Jesse…por Hannah-confiesa, el cansancio se refleja en todo su ser-Ni siquiera…ni siquiera lo golpeé por lo que ambos hicieron, pero…gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.

Sin más, se conduce por una corta distancia de donde yo me encuentro, e inevitablemente, respiro un poco del perfume que deja a su paso.

No cabe duda de que estoy más desconcertada que nunca. Entiendo que no tiene la energía suficiente para quedarse aquí a charlar conmigo, sin embargo, son sus palabras las que me mantienen petrificada, y sumamente confundida.

Si Hannah y su engaño no tienen nada que ver con el motivo por el que Finn golpeó a Jesse, entonces podría ser posible que él haya reaccionado así, tal vez… ¿por mí?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuál creen que sea el motivo por el que Finn golpeó a Jesse? Y ya que acabó todo...¿volverán a hablar él y Rachel? ¿Qué sucederá con Marley? ¿Notaron nuevamente la ausencia de ciertos personajes con peinados perfectos en la historia? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo... ;)**

**Y bueno, luego de estas palabras...¿podría yo tener otras por parte de ustedes también? Por favor, dejen reviews :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Nuevas Incorporaciones

**¡Hola, lectoras! Lo sé, he actualizado tarde, y de verdad lo siento. El capítulo es largo y creo que me tomó semanas para terminarlo (el tiempo no me ha ayudado mucho), pero finalmente está aquí y eso es lo que importa ;) ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. ¡Muchas gracias, especialmente, a Mari y Lexie, por sus reviews, y por como siempre, ser tan buenas amigas en twitter! :)**

* * *

Es lunes por la tarde, lo cual significa que la mitad de los estudiantes se encuentran haciendo tareas, y obviamente, la biblioteca está atestada. Estoy sentada con Mike, Tina, y Santana en una de las mesas más retiradas del centro del enorme almacén de libros que posee el campus, y me encuentro jugando con mi bolígrafo mientras pienso en un sinónimo para no repetir la misma palabra en un párrafo que lleva el ensayo que tengo que entregar en dos días. ¡Y muy apenas estoy terminando el borrador a mano! Santana me aconseja que busque sinónimos en Internet, pero yo le explico que la palabra perfecta tiene que llegar por mi cuenta. Ante esto, mi amiga hace un comentario ofensivo, pero estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera presto atención a lo que realmente dice.

De acuerdo, no estoy tan concentrada en esto tampoco. Para nada.

Inevitablemente, estoy pensando en Finn, aunque no de la misma manera a la que acostumbro a hacerlo de vez en cuando. Desde el sábado por la noche, cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo luego de que él fuera llevado a la oficina principal por una pelea con Jesse, no puedo dejar de reflexionar acerca de él, y sobre todo, de lo que me dijo. No me especificó el motivo por el que había golpeado a mi ex casi novio, pero después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, terminé por llegar a pensar que tal vez lo había hecho por mí. E incluso tiene sentido, ya que no solo_ esa_ razón es posible. Jesse estaba prácticamente forzándome, y es muy probable que Finn me haya visto indefensa, aunque verdaderamente, no puedo evitar imaginarme… ¿y si tal vez se puso un poco celoso?

_No, claro que no. Sigue soñando, Berry._

-Esto es más aburrido que las canciones que Tina toca en el piano-espeta Santana, aventando el libro de Filosofía con el que está trabajando en la mesa.

Gracias a esto, levanto la vista y finalmente vuelvo al planeta Tierra. Tina y Mike se miran sorprendidos, y después ella termina frunciendo el ceño, claramente ofendida.

Santana repara en el acto demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, Cohen-Chang, pero ya no puedo soportar esta tortura-confiesa-La Universidad no es necesariamente para mí…

-Bueno, al menos no tienes tantas clases de Negocios como Quinn-comenta Mike-Eso sí es algo pesado…

-Lo sé, pero Quinn es recatada, y ella misma hizo su horario, lo cual implica que se jodió a sí misma-explica mi latina amiga.-No hay punto de comparación…

Estoy por decir algo respecto a eso, pero entonces mis ojos se distraen en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Un chico con un peinado cuidadosamente elaborado llega, un poco intimidado, y se acerca a una de las computadoras que están en el escritorio del frente, supongo yo, para enrolarse. Está vestido con un traje gris, y para complementar, posee una corbata purpura. Por si fuera poco, el impecable brillo de sus zapatos-seguramente italianos-se puede distinguir hasta esta distancia. Puedo suponer, desde luego, que su perfume también debe de ser algo importante, aunque lamentablemente, no conozco al chico y sería extraño que solo me acercara para olerlo.

Y definitivamente lo lamento, ya que al segundo que lo vuelvo a contemplar, una figura alta y perfecta se reúne con él y ambos comienzan a charlar, básicamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¿Con quién estará hablando Finn?-pregunto de pronto con verdadera curiosidad.

Tal vez Mike sabe algo…

Santana alza la vista.

-¿Ese chico?-suelta una carcajada-No tengo idea, pero debe de ser nuevo si es que está vestido así. No había visto algo como esto desde la noche en la que me tiré a unos tipos de Wall Street en un bar gay.

-¿Qué hacías en un bar gay?-se sorprende Tina.

Santana abre los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta.

Y obviamente, decide ignorarla. Justo ahora levanta su mano, y por lo que veo, está dispuesta a llamar a los chicos.

-¡Finn!-grita de pronto-¡Hudson!

Las mesas junto a nosotros alejan su atención del estudio y la contemplan sin expresión alguna. Una de las bibliotecarias que se pasa por aquí la calla bruscamente, pero a mi amiga le importa muy poco. Cuando finalmente logra captar la atención de Finn y el chico elegantemente vestido, se acomoda nuevamente en su asiento y espera a que ambos se acerquen mientras desprende un aire totalmente autoritario que la hace ver genial.

Rayos, quien no quisiera tener la misma confianza que ella.

Finn nos dirige una cálida sonrisa al llegar a nuestra mesa, y realmente me sorprendo, ya que la última vez que lo vi, su rostro no era capaz de mostrar un gesto positivo. Estoy algo preocupada por él, pero es bueno saber que se encuentra mejor…o eso parece.

-Y… ¿quién es tu amigo, Hudson?-pregunta Santana, mientras ambos toman un lugar en nuestra mesa.

El acompañante de Finn se encuentra un poco desorientado, pero cuando le ofrezco el asiento junto a mí me sonríe y mira divertido al castaño que se adueña de mis pensamientos gran parte del tiempo.

-Chicos, él es Kurt Hummel…-explica, dándole una palmada en la espalda, cosa que al muchacho no le parece tan agradable-Es…mi hermano. Bueno, hermanastro.

-Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano, Finn…

El castaño suspira, baja la vista por un momento, y enfrenta al rostro sorprendido de Kurt.

-Lo sé, lo sé…Mi mamá tuvo una boda muy discreta antes de que yo fuera aceptado en la Universidad y...En fin, Kurt está aquí ahora y…

-¿Vas a estudiar aquí? ¡Eso es genial! Creo que te gustará el campus, algo interesante siempre está sucediendo en este lugar…

Santana levanta una de sus cejas cuando me escucha decir esto, y yo decido ignorarla. Kurt suelta una risita y de inmediato comienza a explicarnos como es que ha terminado aquí.

Resulta que acaba de llegar de Londres. Tuvo algo así como un año sabático en el cual se dedicó a hacer pasantías en la industria de la moda, pero llegó el momento de asentarse, y después de escuchar tantas cosas sobre el campus, decidió darle una oportunidad a la Universidad de Nueva York.

-Creo que este definitivamente es un buen lugar para ti, Kurt-menciona Finn, aconsejando alegremente a su hermanastro menor-Todos nosotros somos…digamos que un grupo, y no tendrás problemas para adaptarte porque sé que el resto te aceptará de inmediato.

Estando de acuerdo con el comentario de Finn, asiento con la cabeza, y le sonrió una vez más a Kurt. El chico se ve emocionado y se anima a hablar un poco más cuando incluso Santana parece estar recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

-Hasta ahora, me está encantando el campus. Mi compañero de habitación, además, se ha portado excelente… ¿Saben? Es bueno haber hecho ya un amigo sin la ayuda de Finn…

-Oh, claro, ese chico…-recuerda su hermano.

-¿De quién demonios hablan?-inquiere Santana, ligeramente confundida.

-Su nombre es Blaine Anderson…-explica Kurt, de pronto mirando cuidadosamente por toda la biblioteca-Quedamos de vernos aquí para presentarle a Finn pero no lo veo por ninguna parte…

-¿Hablas del chico con el cabello relamido en gel y una sonrisa completamente amigable?-pregunta Tina.

Kurt asiente de inmediato.

-Yo lo conozco, está en una de mis clases. Oh, y se encuentra justamente ahí…

Tina señala la pequeña sala de estar, frente a la sección de revistas y periódicos, y al mirar a Kurt, puedo percibir el brillo en sus ojos apenas lo localiza.

-¡Blaine!-grita de pronto, sobresaltándome-¡Blaine!

La bibliotecaria que hace poco calló a Santana se pasa nuevamente por aquí y mira con odio a Kurt, pero el chico la ignora. Está más ocupado observando al chico que llamó y que, un poco desconcertado, se está acercando a nuestra mesa.

-Hola, Kurt… ¿Qué hay?

-Blaine, hay algunas personas aquí que _tienes _que conocer…

* * *

Otra semana de clases se va, y a pesar de que es tentadora, la llegada del sábado, por primera vez en algún tiempo, no me tiene tan emocionada. Ni siquiera se trata del hecho de que me tengo que levantar un poco más temprano de lo normal, aunque claramente, ese sí es el caso que fastidia a Sugar, pero hay algo más…Es el motivo por el que estamos así…

Como si no fuera ya bastante vergonzoso el hecho de que no he podido-y no me ha apetecido-ir al gimnasio últimamente, a Sam se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de organizar un torneo privado de volleyball chicos vs. chicas. Obviamente no pensó en la posibilidad de que Marley estaría dispuesta a derribarlo a él y a su equipo. Ninguna de las chicas nos encontrábamos con verdaderas ganas de aceptar el reto, pero con la insistencia de nuestra amiga no nos quedó más remedio. Al menos yo me quedé tranquila sabiendo que ella haría gran parte del trabajo. Quinn no dudó en quejarse unas cuantas veces diciendo que tenía mucha tarea que hacer, pero Noah terminó convenciéndola solo porque abrió la boca y le aseguró que los chicos "nos patearían el trasero". Santana fue rápida en aceptar el reto, al igual que Brittany, y por más que Tina comentó que tenía que practicar nuevas canciones, al final, no pudo realmente zafarse de esta nueva-y tediosa-actividad grupal. Yo tampoco, y maldije a Marley y a Sam cada minuto que pasé buscando mi abandonada ropa deportiva para entonces meterme en ella.

* * *

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me encontré con Sugar, que con su atuendo rosa, tenía más bien la actitud de una animadora que la de una jugadora concentrada en hacer las cosas bien. Lo que más me sorprendió, sin embargo, fueron las líneas negras que se había pintado en cada uno de sus pómulos, como lo hacen los jugadores de futbol americano. Definitivamente, estaba más preparada que nunca.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Lo sé, Rachel, esto no me hace ver tan atractiva como de costumbre pero…

-¿Por qué te hiciste eso en la cara?-la interrumpo, todavía atónita.

-Es a modo de intimidación-me explica-Esos tarados creen que nos vencerán, pero _Sugar Sugar _les enseñará…

-Sí, en cuanto a eso… siendo sincera, me parece que Marley será la única del equipo poniendo algo de su parte…

Sugar reflexiona por un momento, y después suelta una carcajada.

-Tienes razón… ¡Vámonos!

* * *

Al llegar al gimnasio en donde Marley practica con su equipo, Sugar y yo nos reunimos con el resto de las chicas, que parecen estar calentando, y la experta en este caso, se encuentra dando instrucciones.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunta Brittany.

-Eso no importa ahora, Britt. Tenemos que concentrarnos en calentar para poder aplastarlos…

Quinn, que parece estar un poco distraída, suelta de pronto una risita.

-Yo definitivamente aplasté a Noah anoche…

-¿CÓMO?

-Yo…yo…nada. ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

El sonido de un silbato nos alarma de pronto.

-Muy bien chicas, es momento de comenzar…-menciona Marley.

A regañadientes, nos ponemos de pie y empezamos a prepararnos de verdad. Tomamos la protección necesaria, y "calentamos" un poco más mientras los chicos hacen su entrada. Cuando finalmente llegan, me intimido inevitablemente. TODOS aquí saben que soy pésima en los deportes. El hecho de que esté por jugar hoy es el doble de embarazoso para mí de lo que es divertido para ellos, y eso es decir mucho.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que alguno de los chicos terminará dándome en la cara con el balón…

Sugar me da un extraño y apretado abrazo mientras nos ponemos en posición, a una corta distancia de la red que nos separa de los chicos.

-No te preocupes, Rachel, aquí estaré yo para protegerte…

-Claro-le dirijo una sonrisa-Eso lo dice la chica que me usó de escudo para protegerse de los golpes que nos dieron la última vez que jugamos quemados…

-Es un juego muy violento…

-¿Y tú crees que el volleyball no lo es?

-¡De acuerdo, basta de pláticas!-Sam llama nuestra atención-¡Que comience el juego!

-Oh, Evans…realmente espero que estén preparados para perder-comenta Marley, nuestra capitana.

Sam suelta una carcajada, y luego de hacer un extraño calentamiento con el resto de los chicos, el partido comienza.

* * *

Hasta ahora, todo va relativamente bien. De nuestro grupo, solo Santana, Marley, y Quinn han estado participando verdaderamente. En el lado de los chicos, todos parecen estar dando de su parte. Sugar se encuentra animando al equipo, y yo solamente estoy aquí…con los brazos cruzados, fuera de lugar, sintiéndome patética.

Me doy cuenta de que Mercedes y Brittany se están riendo de algo, Tina trata inútilmente de pegarle a la pelota…y entonces Kurt, y su compañero de habitación, Blaine, llegan y se sientan en las gradas para animar el partido. Saludo a Kurt a lo lejos…y aquí es donde desgraciadamente Marley repara en mí y me dice que yo soy la siguiente en sacar.

-¿Yo?... ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez porque no has participado…

-Pero Marley, yo no sé sacar…

-Oh, vamos, Rachel, no es tan difícil…

-Tú siempre estás practicando, yo ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui al gimnasio…

-Excusas, vamos…

Rezongando, tomo la pelota y me posiciono en el punto que ella me señala. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a los chicos, pues estoy casi segura de que me acomplejarán aún más. Respiro profundamente, detengo la pelota, y entonces golpeo con mi otra mano.

Lo primero que escucho es que aterrizó con fuerza, y después Sam comienza a gritar.

¿Se está burlando? ¿Está impresionado?

Miro a mis compañeras y todas están impactadas.

Oh Dios.

Le he dado a Finn en la cara con la pelota. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo, corro hasta donde él se encuentra.

El castaño se está protegiendo la nariz, y mantiene sus ojos cerrados, supongo yo, esperando a que el dolor se esfume.

-¡Finn! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ¿Estás bien?

-Me parece que le has roto la nariz, Berry-comenta Noah.

-¡No!-me sobresalto-Finn, ¿estás bien? Por favor, déjame verte…

-Al menos no le dañaste la parte baja…-Puckerman habla de nuevo.

Y la vergüenza no puede ser más clara conmigo.

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes, amigo-le dice Ryder.

Finn no abre la boca, y esto no ayuda para nada a mis nervios. Sin embargo, toma el consejo de Ryder y se aproxima a la banca más cercana. Sin dudarlo, lo acompaño de inmediato.

-Finn, por favor, perdóname, no fue a propósito…

-Está bien, Rachel, creo que me…

Cuando se descubre la cara, un poco de sangre comienza a salir de una de sus fosas nasales.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer lo que te he hecho!

-¿De verdad está sangrando?-pregunta, aparentemente despreocupado.

-Tal vez ahora no, pero si no lo arreglamos, comenzará a hacerlo pronto. Creo que deberíamos de ir con la enfermera para que nos dé algo que ayude a limpiarte…

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir solo…

-No-me sorprende lo decidida que me escucho-Yo fui quien te hizo esto, y yo iré contigo…

De pronto, Finn comienza a sonreír.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-pregunta Mike; al parecer, él fue el encargado de acercarse y preguntar a nombre de todo el grupo.

-Finn está sangrando un poco-le anuncio, apenada-pero lo acompañaré con la enfermera para que se limpie…

-Buena suerte, amigo…

-Estoy bien-insiste Finn.

-De verdad lo siento-repito.

Finn no vuelve a decir nada. Al poco tiempo, los dos nos alejamos del lugar con las miradas de nuestros amigos puestas sobre nosotros, y nos dirigimos finalmente a la enfermería.

* * *

Tardan un poco en atendernos, pero cuando le explico la enfermera encargada lo que sucedió, abre su estuche de primeros auxilios y me da lo necesario para curar a Finn. Luego de instruirme rápidamente, nos deja solos en uno de los pequeños cubículos de la estancia, y aunque normalmente pudiera encontrarme nerviosa ante una situación así, estoy más concentrada en hacer las cosas bien y ayudar a Finn con el problema que le he causado.

-Realmente lo siento…

-¿Podrías dejar de disculparte? Estoy bien…-menciona, divertido.

-Nunca volveré a tocar una pelota en mi vida, incluso si me amenazan por no querer hacerlo. Esta vez solo fue tu nariz, pero… ¿Qué sucedería si la próxima vez te noqueo completamente? No puedo ni imaginármelo…

-Bueno, al menos sé que por ahora no estás dispuesta a que haya una próxima vez…

-Cierto.

Finn y yo reímos por un momento, pero mientras sujeto la toalla fría que está bajando la hinchazón de su nariz, nuestros ojos se sumergen en un contacto extraño, y cuando algo parece cambiar en la mente de él, su mirada se pierde y observo firmemente como traga saliva.

-Yo…ahora que lo pienso, también debería disculparme contigo.

Sé que algo sucede, pero en este momento no puedo recordar nada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El sábado pasado, cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, luego de que yo salí de la oficina…Hablamos un poco pero sé que fui algo cortante, y no era mi intención, de verdad.

Sabía que esto iba a regresar en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo que estabas frustrado, pero…tengo que admitir que me quedé algo confundida con lo que me dijiste…

-No te mentiré, no golpeé a Jesse por lo que hizo con Hannah. Tal vez imaginaste que ese fue el motivo, pero sorpresivamente, eso no fue lo que me impulsó. La verdad es que…no logro entenderlo muy bien, pero cuando te vi con él…me di cuenta que te estaba forzando…

Bajo la vista, completamente desanimada al recordar eso de nuevo.

-Simplemente…comencé a sentirme extremadamente furioso con él, y algo…algo extraño sucedió conmigo. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. No quería, por ningún motivo, verte con él…

Mis ojos no pueden dejar de contemplar a Finn. Los suyos reflejan sinceridad, y su voz, además, comprueba la verdad que sus palabras me transmiten.

Mi corazón está latiendo como loco, y a pesar de que nos encontramos a una muy corta distancia del otro, y mis manos están en su rostro curando una parte de él, el castaño no se distrae.

Sigue mirándome y yo no sé realmente que hacer. Un momento como este es lo que siempre había esperado desde que me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran necesariamente platónicos. Finn de verdad me provoca algo. Tiene un hermoso y a la vez abrumador efecto en mí que no puedo dejar pasar desapercibido. Tal vez estando en mis cinco sentidos, no sería capaz de preguntarme a mí misma esto, pero… ¿Podría ser que él también estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo?

-Lo siento, chicos, pero mi turno termina aquí, tengo que retirarme, y ustedes también. ¿Pudo ayudar al señor Hudson, señorita Berry?

La voz de la enfermera, inevitablemente, nos trae de vuelta a la realidad. Finn aparta su vista de mí y él mismo se ocupa de sostener la toalla sobre su rostro. Aún me encuentro un poco atontada, así que él es quien habla con la enfermera, y finalmente, con su nariz mejorando, él y yo nos dirigimos de vuelta al gimnasio, donde seguramente, el grupo continua jugando.

Ya no volvemos a mencionar el tema que de alguna manera nos unió, y las consecuencias que este dejó después. De hecho, volvemos a parecernos a esos extraños que una vez fuimos, sin embargo, cuando Finn se acerca para abrir la puerta del gimnasio y estamos a punto de reunirnos de nuevo con el grupo, él me sonríe abiertamente. Y yo le sonrío de vuelta.

* * *

Otra semana comienza, y como era de esperarse, una nueva ola de noticias y rumores se expande por todo el campus. Es casi como si tuviéramos nuestra propia _New York Magazine._

Yo, como de costumbre, trato de ignorar cualquier chisme que me afecta a mí o mi grupo, pero una noticia, que siendo predecible, y no tan predecible a la vez, me toma completamente desprevenida. Y lo peor es que yo no sé cómo tomarla a ella.

Jesse y Hannah han comenzado a salir. Todo mundo está hablando de esto. Y no precisamente por la grandiosa historia de amor de ambos, o el escándalo que protagonizaron al engañarnos a Finn y a mí, sino porque los dos son tan parecidos en sus arrogantes maneras de vivir que a todo el campus le sorprende el hecho de que finalmente han sentado cabeza y están en una relación. Eso, una relación, no precisamente porque están saliendo con el otro. Solamente en esta escuela algo así se puede dar…

Y para ser sincera, la noticia no es algo que me afecte realmente. Es decir, si después de haberlos descubierto tuve la certeza de que lo volverían a hacer, al menos ahora es oficial. Jesse no me importa en absoluto…aunque tengo que admitir que tampoco me encuentro muy contenta. Ninguno de los dos tiene vergüenza, pero al menos ya no tendremos que lidiar con sus mentiras…

* * *

-¿Puedes parar con Kelly Clarkson y sus canciones de despecho? Amo a la diva de _Idol_, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente.

Al escuchar el tono de voz con el que Sugar me habla, decido, por primera vez desde que regresé a mi habitación, encarar a mi compañera. Se está pintando las uñas de las manos, y como siempre, su esmalte apesta, pero dado que yo me encuentro básicamente en las nubes, no me he molestado en sugerirle que se haga su manicure en otra parte. Ella, en cambio, parece estar cansada de la música que no he dejado de escuchar desde que las dos nos encontramos aquí. Y la escucho a un volumen alto, sin auriculares. No digo nada para defenderme porque sé que, efectivamente, también la está afectando a ella.

Estúpido Jesse. No debería de sentirme tan mal debido a él, pero después de haber caído tan bajo, y a la vez arrastrarme con él, no puedo evitar-por más que no quiero-sentirme usada.

-¿Y qué quieres que escuche en este momento?-le pregunto a Sugar, mi voz refleja un extremo cansancio-¿Spice Girls?

A Sugar se le iluminan los ojos.

-Sería una buena idea. Amo a Posh, siempre he seguido su ejemplo de elegancia.

De acuerdo, ahora Sugar me está devolviendo la sonrisa que se me había perdido al comienzo del día…

-Claro, pero eso no va a suceder-le tomo el pelo.-No _Spice Girls_ por hoy…y tal vez nunca.

Sugar se olvida de ofenderse, y en lugar de eso, se pone a pensar por un momento.

-Y Rachel… ¿Acaso Finn y tú se vengarán de sus respectivos exs? ¿Piensas tener algo con él? No sería mala idea, humillas a Jesse y de paso puedes aprovechar para probar de los encantos de Hudson. Es muy guapo…

Gracias al cielo no estoy tomando ninguna bebida en este momento, porque de ser así la devolvería de inmediato.

-¡Claro que no, Sugar!

-¡Si terminan juntos serían tan lindos!-se emociona-Como Shania Twain y su nuevo esposo, comparten una historia muy similar a lo que les sucedió a Finn y a ti.

Me quedo paralizada, en verdad. Tardo fácilmente un minuto en abrir la boca.

-Sugar, lees muchas revistas y blogs de chismes. Sabes todo acerca de las celebridades.

Mi amiga me guiña un ojo, y acto seguido, se dedica a ventilar la mano que se acaba de arreglar.

-Es cierto, no puedo evitarlo…

Le sonrío nuevamente.

-Bien por ti…supongo.

* * *

Luego de terminar con mi sesión de música, en la que fui interrumpida por Sugar y el horrible olor de su esmalte de uñas, decido escaparme a la biblioteca. Podrá ser un lugar concurrido, pero por fortuna todos aquí conviven en silencio, de lo contrario, te echan, y esto es lo que necesito. Silencio. Paz. Desde mi llegada al campus, no recuerdo realmente cuando fue la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar la calma, sobre todo porque ésta no siempre está presente.

Como de costumbre, introduzco mi número de matrícula en el ordenador y rápidamente me dirijo a los libreros. Esta vez decido explorar la sección de arte, ya que, desafortunadamente, la he tenido algo abandonada, y como siempre, me maravillo al encontrar las nuevas adiciones que hay en el pasillo.

Estoy hojeando una revista de Impresionismo, cuando decido alzar la vista, y ahí, a unos dos metros de distancia, se encuentra Finn. Se ve un poco perdido, aunque no entiendo por qué si sé que frecuenta este lugar tanto como yo. Sin embargo, cuando mi mirada se hace evidente, y la suya se cruza de pronto, sonríe abiertamente y se acerca con lentitud. Está despreocupado, y no muestra un verdadero cambio al localizarme y decidirse a interactuar conmigo. Yo, al contrario, comienzo a sentir como mi corazón se acelera descaradamente y siento que las rodillas me tiemblan. Es patético…y vergonzoso.

-¿Qué hay, Rachel?

Río con una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Es raro encontrarte aquí…

Finn levanta una ceja. Obviamente, tengo que clarificar.

-A esta hora, en este día…

-Oh, bueno…Tengo que encontrar un libro para una clase-explica-pero apenas y entiendo de que trata justamente esa clase y…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-me apresuro a preguntarle.

_Rayos, Rachel. Tienes que relajarte._

-Eso sería increíble-vuelve a sonreír.

¿Qué no se cansa de hacerlo? Yo ciertamente me canso de verme como una tonta cada vez que lo contemplo.

-Y… ¿qué es precisamente lo que estás buscando?-comienzo, mientras nos adentramos en el pasillo.

-Un catálogo de las obras de un tipo…-hace una pausa-Tiene un bigote extraño, y para ser sincero, no recuerdo el nombre. Al parecer, pintó unos relojes derritiéndose…

-_¿La persistencia de la memoria?_

Finn me observa como si le acabara de hablar en chino.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es el nombre de la obra-explico-Me parece que estás hablando de Salvador Dalí. Y aquí hay algunos libros sobre su trabajo…

De inmediato, me acerco al estante que ambos tenemos al frente, el cual almacena todos los temas de surrealismo, y escojo, entre varios ejemplares, la colección que me parece más útil y completa.

-Aquí tienes. Ésta podrá servirte.

Finn comienza a hojear el libro, aparentemente aliviado.

-Gracias, Rachel. Me has quitado un peso de encima…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué estás tomando Historia del Arte?

-Tenía que tomar una electiva, y esta materia fue la más conveniente…

-Oh, ya veo…

De pronto, me entra un verdadero deseo de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-Tú, en cambio, de verdad estás estudiando esto, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Me encanta el arte-admito-Y me encanta el trabajo de Dalí. Creo que te gustará el libro…

Finn le echa un rápido vistazo.

-Sí, bueno, solo quiero terminar mi proyecto…

-Bien por ti. Eres…responsable.

_Oh no, aquí se viene este flirteo estúpido que, por alguna razón, te hace sentir pena ajena incluso cuando tú misma te estás provocando la vergüenza._

Finn se encoje de hombros.

-Supongo…

-¿Y tú?-cambia de tema-¿Qué haces aquí? Espero que no sea una pregunta estúpida.

-No, para nada-suelto una risita-Vine a escaparme, de hecho. Necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Qué sucedió?

De pronto, el rostro de Finn forma una reacción de verdadera sorpresa, aunque supongo que yo termino por estar más sorprendida ya que sé hacia donde continuará esto, y no sé, en realidad, si Finn ya escuchó las noticias. Aunque sería imposible que no se haya enterado a estas alturas.

-No sé si ya estás al tanto de lo que se anda diciendo por ahí, pero…

-¿Lo de Jesse y Hannah?

_Oh claro, definitivamente lo sabe._

Suelto un suspiro.

-Sé que ya no debería de preocuparme por ellos, pero no puedo creer la poca vergüenza que tienen para exhibirse…

-Yo no puedo creer el hecho de que en realidad se han comprometido a estar en una relación…

Meneo la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso también es insólito…

-Todo está bien, Rachel-me tranquiliza-Al menos podemos suponer que de ahora en adelante serán más honestos…Espera… ¿tú ya superaste a Jesse, no es así?

Su inquietud me sobresalta de pronto.

-¿A Jesse? ¿En qué momento me importó lo suficiente como para pasar tiempo despidiéndome de lo que fue y lo que no?

Finn explota en una carcajada.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que sí escuché un poco de Kelly Clarkson…pero estoy bien.

El castaño continúa riendo. Y yo me siento bien. No estoy avergonzada. O nerviosa. O distraída con alguno de sus encantos. Solo estoy…en paz, ridículamente feliz, y calzando mis propios zapatos. Soy _yo _misma, y creo que, definitivamente, no hay nada mejor que esto.

* * *

Después de que discutí un poco más de la historia del Surrealismo con Finn-y al él de hecho le pareció interesante-los dos terminamos saliendo de la biblioteca cuando oscurece. Parece mentira que hemos pasado casi dos horas hablando de la vida, el arte, la naturaleza…

Antes me imaginaba tener este tipo de conversaciones con alguna persona en mi clase de Arte, tal vez, pero no con Finn Hudson. Y, verdaderamente, ha sido un placer compartirle algo de mi mundo. El hecho de que él lo haya disfrutado también me satisface. Las horas se han ido, vamos camino a la sala común, y seguimos conversando…es increíble.

Y este momento que comparto con él se pone aún mejor cuando ambos nos percatamos que la sala está vacía. Tal vez estoy de suerte. No hay otra cosa que quisiera más que continuar en su compañía. Finn es todo lo que necesito…por ahora. Estoy segura de que más tarde necesitaré que Sugar me abra la puerta de nuestra habitación, porque olvidé la llave antes de escaparme a la biblioteca. Rayos. Justo en este momento lo he recordado. Finn me observa con curiosidad.

-¿Te parece bien si nos vamos al sofá?

Asiento con lentitud, sumamente abrumada.

Una parte traviesa de mi mente ha decidido hacerme sonrojar cambiando el mueble que él acaba de mencionar con la palabra "cama". Obviamente, no estoy sorda, pero sí muy distraída. Y Finn se da cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro-ambos nos aventamos en el sofá-Ha sido un día…interesante.

-Definitivamente. ¿Acaso…tienes que irte a dormir ahora?

-Oh, no. En realidad…no, pero si tú te tienes que ir, entonces…

-No te preocupes por mí-se relaja-Yo tampoco tengo prisa.

-Bien-trago saliva-Entonces podemos seguir conversando…hasta la medianoche. ¡Ja! Mi primera clase no empieza hasta las doce del mediodía…

-Yo tengo clase a las diez, pero no es difícil levantarme…

-Es bueno saberlo, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mí…

-Entonces deberías de irte a dormir ahora, ya sabes, para que no estés somnolienta en la mañana…

-No tengo sueño-insisto.

Finn me manda su ya conocida mirada calculadora.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Desde luego! De hecho, creo que estaré despierta gran parte de la noche…

* * *

Mi cabeza se voltea hacía mi lado derecho, y rápidamente encuentro comodidad en una textura aterciopelada. Abro los ojos, los desempaño con mis dedos, y me estiro lentamente. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Finn se encuentra al lado mío, y gran parte de su cuerpo se mantiene recargado en el otro extremo del sofá.

Oh…

-¡FINN!

-¡Cállate, Ryder!

-Finn-trato de sacudir su brazo-Finn, nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común… ¡Finn, despierta!

Desesperada, miro a mi alrededor, en busca del reloj de la sala. Está justo en la pared frente a mí. Y marca las 8:32 de la mañana. Finn mencionó que tiene clase a las 10. ¿Y por qué nadie se ha pasado por aquí todavía? ¿Qué podría suceder si alguien _ya_ lo hizo? Maldición. Y Finn aún no se despierta. Genial.

-¡Finn!

Poco a poco, el castaño se endereza, y al igual que yo, masajea sus párpados y después se estira.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ocho con treinta y dos minutos…Parece que nos quedamos dormidos aquí.

Finn se sobresalta inevitablemente. Lo hace tan rápido que incluso me asusta a mí.

-¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto?

-¡No tengo idea, yo también acabo de despertar!

-Oh, Rachel…

Preocupada por las posibles consecuencias que esto puede traer, me muerdo el labio.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos regresemos de inmediato a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. No vamos a querer que ahora se empiecen a expandir rumores de nosotros…

-Tienes razón…

Sin la oportunidad de decir algo más, los dos nos ponemos de pie, y luego de intercambiar una rápida y divertida mirada, cada quien se dirige a su dormitorio. A medio camino, sin embargo, escucho a Finn hablando a un volumen medio.

-¡Te veo más tarde!

Él no puede verme, ya que va hacia la dirección opuesta, a mis espaldas, pero mi sonrisa se está luciendo definitivamente en este momento. No recuerdo la última vez que he despertado de tan buen humor.

* * *

Al terminar las clases del día, sin embargo, mi buen humor se disuelve y el fastidio comienza a sofocarme. Desde luego, alguien nos vio a Finn y a mí en la mañana, y por supuesto, empezó rumores acerca de que él y yo habíamos tenido una aventurilla. Estoy anonadada. No sé si me sorprende más el hecho de que alguien de verdad nos vio, o de que hayan inventado semejante estupidez. De la velocidad en la que esta se expandió no tengo ninguna duda. Los estudiantes de este campus son mucho más rápidos repartiendo chismes que los tipos de _Amazon_ repartiendo paquetes. Es increíble.

* * *

Y tal y como los días pasan, las preguntas comienzan a llegarme. A Finn también, seguramente.

"¿Es cierto que pasaste una noche con Finn? ¿Se enredaron?" Mi respuesta: "¡NO!"

Tina me comentó que Hannah está diciendo que al menos ella y Jesse lo hicieron en su habitación y con la puerta asegurada, y que el hecho de que Finn y yo "lo hayamos hecho" en la sala común es bajo y sucio. No puedo hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco. Ciertamente ella es la menos indicada para hablar.

He estado tan estresada desmintiendo este rumor por mi propia cuenta que ni siquiera me he fijado en Finn, y como lo está llevando él. Por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro-que accidentalmente observo mientras nos paramos al buffet de desayuno en la cafetería-me parece que ha tomado el chisme con gracia. Ojalá yo pudiera verlo del mismo modo. Lamentablemente no, pero al menos no me he puesto a hacer un escándalo-y no pienso hacerlo, para el caso. Simplemente no soy de esas chicas. No me importa tanto lo que piensen de mí aunque tengo que admitir que tampoco me da igual estar en la situación. Odio la confrontación y sé que pronto dejarán de hablar. Quien no comparte mi manera de manejar este tipo de circunstancias, por ejemplo, es Santana, que, para colmo, es hasta ahora la última víctima de la semana. Y sus rumores se crearon a causa de razones más personales. Es una completa falta de respeto.

Kitty, una de nuestras supuestas amigas-y ex novia de Sam- aparentemente compartió algo que Santana le dijo a Brittany, y, según lo que escucho, le dijo a gran parte del campus que había escuchado a Santana diciéndole justamente a Brittany que tal vez podría estar embarazada ya estaba experimentando algunos síntomas y Kitty lo comentó a propósito porque ya sabía que Santana se acostó una vez con Sam, muy poco después de su ruptura.

Como ya es costumbre en mí cada vez que me comparten ridiculeces como esta, no hago más que parpadear y quedarme callada, porque para ser sincera…realmente no lo entiendo.

¿Está Kitty enojada porque a Sam y a Santana se les pasaron las copas dos noches después de que el rubio decidiera terminar las cosas con ella? ¿Está Santana enojada porque Kitty ha comenzado a atacarla sin un verdadero motivo, poniéndola en ridículo, y de paso, vengándose de Sam? ¿Está Sam furioso por el hecho de que dos mujeres-a las cuales, realmente no les da mayor importancia- lo han enredado en un drama que no tiene verdadero sentido? Al final de toda la especulación, no puedo lograr comprender quién está enfadado con quien o el por qué, pero sé que _todas_ las chicas- a excepción de Tina y de mí, naturalmente-tienen una opinión acerca de esto, y desgraciadamente, nadie deja en paz al tema.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, estamos en la misma situación. Mis amigas traen de vuelta la primera discusión que ya hubo entre Kitty y Santana en cada ocasión que se les presenta. Es muy tedioso. Y me pregunto por qué. El miércoles por la tarde, cuando por fin me he zafado de todo el trabajo que había tenido pendiente, Marley y Quinn nos invitan al resto de las chicas y a mí a su habitación para tener algo así como una tarde de spa, y yo obviamente no tardo en apuntarme ya que de verdad necesito un descanso.

Si me hubiera imaginado, desde luego, que esta reunión solo traería más drama, seguramente no estaría llegando tan sonriente. Me siento en la esquina de una de las camas, esperando que Marley termine con la extraña mezcla en la que está trabajando para comenzar con un facial, y mientras tanto, las presentes y yo nos entretenemos charlando, cada quien ocupándose de algo.

Todo comienza bien, tengo que admitirlo, pero entonces Sam entra para, supuestamente, hablar con Santana, y ya a los pocos minutos todos están volviendo a comentar acerca de Kitty. Esta vez es Quinn quien la trae a la conversación…

-Esa zorra tiene que dejar de pensar con su trasero, empezar a usar su cabeza, y cerrar la boca-comenta Santana, obviamente malhumorada.

-Yo realmente no entiendo por qué se atrevería a ir tan lejos en esto…-comenta Marley, mientras abre un bote de crema facial para agregar al recipiente en el que está mezclando.

-Kitty está loca…-menciona Brittany.

Inevitablemente, suelto un suspiro. Estoy cansada y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez?-inquiero, ausente.

-¿Tal vez porque Quinn volvió a mencionarlo?-espeta Santana.

-¡Yo solo quería conocer tu lado de la historia, Santana!-replica ella-La última vez que la discutimos, tú estabas demasiado furiosa y…

-¿Y crees que ahora mismo no lo estoy?

-¡Shh!

Inútilmente, muevo las manos con la intención de pedirles que bajen la voz, pero obviamente la calma y el silencio no se dan. La situación es estresante.

Para colmo, Sugar se dirige a mí mostrando un semblante serio.

-Rachel, creo que es mejor que dejemos que aclaren todo esto de una vez…

Nuevamente anonadada, abro brevemente los ojos como platos, y miro a mi alrededor. Tomo una de las almohadas que están junto a Mercedes, en el otro extremo de la cama, y a un lado de Marley encuentro un poco de espacio. Acto seguido, acomodo bien el cojín, y me acurruco en mi parte de la cama, cerrando los ojos de inmediato y esperando difícilmente que el sueño llegue a mí, o que de alguna manera, el argumento acabe pronto. Después de todo, a eso he venido aquí: a relajarme, no a escuchar conversaciones de veinteañeras con una seria atracción hacia el drama.

-Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que una vez saliste con ella, Sam. Es una especie de…perra.-menciona Marley.

-No, de hecho _es_ una perra-la corrige Quinn.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

-¿Acaso le comentaste de alguna manera la indiscreción que tú y yo tuvimos poco después de que terminé con ella?-inquiere Sam.

-Evans, por favor-resopla Santana-Si le estuviera comentando a cada ex novia de cada chico con el que me divierto lo que hacemos mientras lo pasamos bien, de una vez podría tener mis propios anuncios en el _New York Times_, ¿no crees?

-Santana tiene razón-conviene Mercedes.

Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor. Tina debe de sentirse extremadamente afortunada por estar practicando con su piano en este momento.

Y entonces, en medio de gritos, interrupciones y malas palabras, la puerta del dormitorio se abre bruscamente. Obviamente, ya no puedo hacerme la dormida, y espero cualquier cosa menos lo que está delante de mis ojos.

Kitty acaba de llegar a la habitación, y su postura no solo se parece a la de la chica nueva de la clase, sino que también sugiere que la rubia ya se ha dado cuenta de que estamos-o están, más bien-hablando de ella. Y como no. Hay un silencio incómodo. La mayoría de las chicas-y Sam- la miran seriamente, y la tensión en el aire es verdaderamente desagradable.

-Que se venga más drama, la zorra está aquí-comenta Sugar-¡Y yo la invité a nuestro spa, por cierto! ¡No me odien!

-¿Y ahora qué?-espeta Kitty, fríamente.

Santana la fulmina con la mirada.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para no ir ahí-señala en donde Kitty está parada-y patearte el trasero.

La rubia hace una mueca, claramente disgustada por la amenaza.

-Oh, ¿estás enojada conmigo porque dije la verdad acerca de mi ex novio y de ti? ¡Adelante!

-¿A qué demonios te refieres con "adelante"? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

-¡Adelante, zorra!-la anima Sugar.

-Oh Dios…

Las chicas comienzan a insultarse, y me digo a mi misma que puedo llegar a soportar todo esto, pero entonces en medio de la discusión hay un breve silencio. Alguien ha dado un golpe bajo.

-Wow…-Marley está atónita.

-De acuerdo…yo me voy de aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me pongo de pie y suelto la almohada que estaba abrazando. Tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible, y encontrándome aparentemente normal, me despido rápidamente con un murmuro y desaparezco de inmediato de la habitación. Me alegra el hecho de que nadie me dice nada al momento de escabullirme, y apenas me prestan una mínima atención, sin embargo, me preocupa el hecho de que el drama continua…y promete terminar muy _muy_ mal.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo de ida y vuelta por unos minutos mientras reflexiono…y me recupero de todo ese espectáculo. Esto no es lo mío, y ésta definitivamente no es el tipo de situación en la que quiero ver a mis amigas. Es tedioso.

Sé que tengo mis momentos de vez en cuando, pero puedo decir con seguridad que dentro de este grupo de mujeres, yo soy definitivamente Gandhi.

Suspiro de nuevo. No entiendo esas ganas de discutir por estupideces.

-¿Rachel?

Alarmada por la mención de mi nombre, alzo la cabeza e inmediatamente me alivio cuando veo a Mike Chang acercándose a mí. Por un pequeño momento llegué a pensar que alguien presente en el "spa" había venido a buscarme para que yo misma me aventara una ronda en el argumento_. No, gracias_. Y agradezco, definitivamente, el hecho de que Mike está aquí distrayéndome…

-¿Qué hay, Mike?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí-miento-Estaba con las chicas hace un momento, pero tuve que alejarme definitivamente de toda esa locura…

Su expresión cambia de pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió con las chicas?

-Oh, nada, solo son unas reinas del drama…

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-¡Claro, ya estoy mejor! Y si ibas en busca de Tina, lamento informarte que se encuentra practicando…

-Lo sé, de hecho…iba camino a la habitación de Finn y Ryder, quedamos de reunirnos ahí…

-Oh, vaya…

Al enterarme de esto, vuelvo a no estar distraída. Mike es el chico del grupo con el que más hablo y por alguna razón realmente esperé que me pudiera hacer compañía, pero obviamente, está ocupado con sus amigos. Al menos ellos no se encuentran teniendo una sesión de gritos en este momento. De verdad los envidio.

Mike me estudia con la mirada por unos momentos.

-Si quieres…puedes venir conmigo, Rachel.

-¿QUÉ? Oh, no, yo no quiero molestarlos…

-No es ninguna molestia, a todos nos agradas…

-Pero…es una reunión de chicos…

-No te preocupes, Rach, no estamos conspirando en contra de ustedes…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Anda, vamos-me da una palmada en la espalda-Al resto le encantará tenerte ahí y seguro te vamos a entretener. El hecho de que tu presencia definitivamente los ayudará a comportarse un poco mejor no hace daño, tampoco.

No entiendo cómo ha logrado convencerme-seré la única chica en el cuarto de Finn, por todos los cielos-pero ahora ya no puedo decirle que no. Y sin más, le devuelvo la sonrisa que me ha estado mostrando desde su sugerencia, camino a su lado, y pronto los dos llegamos al dormitorio del chico que me vuelve loca.

Respiro profundo y entonces la puerta se abre. Ryder está detrás de ella. El resto de los chicos están sentados-o acostados-alrededor del lugar. Finn está sentado en el centro de la cual supongo es su cama. Sostiene su laptop y una pila de libros se encuentra a su lado. Puedo reconocer la colección de Dalí apenas mis ojos se posan en esa área. Definitivamente no mentía cuando me mencionó que iba a ser un proyecto largo.

El resto del grupo me saluda como de costumbre, aunque sí se encuentran un poco sorprendidos porque yo estoy aquí, pero lo que pueden llegar a pensar realmente deja de preocuparme cuando diviso a Kurt, que está sentado a una corta distancia de Finn…y al parecer está hojeando una revista.

Finn de verdad se encuentra sorprendido al verme en su dormitorio, y yo, cabe mencionar, comienzo a sentirme aterrada, pero entonces el castaño me dirige esa sonrisa tan hermosa que posee, y por algún motivo, todos los nervios comienzan a esfumarse.

Al poco tiempo, los chicos continúan con sus conversaciones, y al verme un poco incómoda_, él_ se dirige a mí.

-Toma asiento, Rachel-me ofrece todo a su alrededor.

-Oh, yo…Sí, claro.

Abrumada por mis débiles palabras, busco por un par de segundos un rincón seguro, y justo a tiempo, Kurt decide salvarme ofreciéndome un espacio a su lado. Camino algo agitada hasta donde se encuentra, probablemente sonrojándome. Finn no deja de mirarme.

* * *

Mientras más tiempo paso conviviendo con los chicos, más cómoda llego a sentirme, y es un alivio, ya que estando Finn aquí también cualquiera podría decir que es posible que me dé un paro en cualquier momento, pero el drama hoy realmente no va conmigo, y por eso no podría estar más contenta. El hecho de que Kurt y yo nos hemos refugiado en el otro para distraernos también ha ayudado bastante. Kurt es genial-él mismo nos declaró mejores amigos en los primeros diez minutos de nuestra conversación- y por toda su forma de ser realmente he comenzado a pensar que tal vez él…no, no me conviene asumir ese tipo de cosas en este momento. Me quedaré callada.

Los chicos siguen con lo suyo hasta que finalmente trazan un plan y nos informan que se escaparán un rato a jugar _soccer_. Finn al parecer también tenía planes de ir, pero su tarea de Arte lo mantiene atascado, y resignado, acepta el hecho de que no se marchará con la manada.

-Amigo, no te comportes como nerd…-se queja Noah.

-Me comporto como una persona responsable-lo contradice él-Créeme que preferiría irme con ustedes a estar aquí investigando esta basura, pero…

-Hey, la obra de Dalí no es una basura-le aseguro.

Finn suelta una risita.

-Lo sé, Rach, pero el trabajo que tengo que hacer a partir de ella, me parece que sí.

_Rach. Me ha dicho Rach… ¿_Me_ ha dicho Rach? Oh Dios mío…_

_-_Como sea, amigo…-Puckerman hace una larga y misteriosa pausa-Nosotros nos vamos…

En cuestión de segundos, la situación en el dormitorio cambia de repente. Los chicos sueltan una risotada, y algunos comienzan a darse codazos. Finn está desconcertado. Kurt y yo nos encontramos completamente disgustados.

-De acuerdo, chicos, voy a fingir que no escuché eso…-menciono, incómoda.

Kurt me mira con el terror marcado en sus ojos.

-¡Ojalá yo pudiera fingir que no me tocó OLER eso! ¡Ustedes, caballeros, son unos asquerosos!

Una ola de risas y aplausos se da a continuación.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el autor de eso?-pregunta Mike, desorientado.

-Tú, mi amigo Chang-le dice Noah con toda seguridad.

-Asqueroso-menciona Ryder.

-Son unos idiotas-Finn pone los ojos en blanco.

De pronto, me encuentro asintiendo ante el comentario del castaño.

-De hecho. Es decir, claro, eso no fue agradable. Hay una señorita aquí presente, o sea, yo.

-¡Yo también estoy aquí!-me recuerda Kurt.

-¡Y Kurt también está presente!-afirmo, un poco confundida.

-Claro, lo que digas…-Noah suelta una última carcajada-¡Hasta luego!

Y así, los chicos se van-ninguno confiesa-y de pronto solo estamos Finn, Kurt, y yo. Esto definitivamente es interesante.

* * *

-Y… ¿cómo te ha parecido Dalí, Finn?-pregunto, con la clara intención de romper el silencio.

El castaño aparta su laptop de su regazo y se encoge de hombros.

-Es bueno. Tenía unas ideas algo…extrañas para mi gusto, pero fue un surrealista, después de todo…

De inmediato, una sonrisa se aparece en mi rostro.

-Lo sé-asiento-Deberías de ver una de sus últimas entrevistas, estuvo hablando de…

-Esperen…-me interrumpe de pronto Kurt-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Finn y yo lo miramos confundidos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué es lo que se traen?

-No te entiendo, Kurt.

El hermano de Finn entorna los ojos mientras trata de esconder su sonrisa.

-¿Qué significa todo este flirteo repentino?

-No estamos…-comenzamos Finn y yo.

Kurt, entonces, libera la carcajada que había estado reteniendo.

-Sí, claro, como digan…

Totalmente incómodo, Finn se aclara la garganta-luego de un considerable silencio-y observa a su hermano con determinación.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de ti, Kurt?-sugiere-No te he visto mucho en estos últimos años, y somos familia…

-Pues…-Kurt se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el techo, pensativo-¿Qué puedo decirte? Yo creo que tú, e incluso Rachel, ya deben de tener una clara idea de lo que sucede conmigo…

Finn frunce el entrecejo. Definitivamente no lo está entendiendo, y yo, tampoco.

Aunque…tengo que admitir que mi _gaydar_ me está dando señales…pero es posible que Kurt no esté refiriéndose necesariamente a _eso_… ¿O sí? Por algo tengo este sentido, después de todo.

-Déjame decirte, querido hermano…-Kurt hace una pausa-Por si no lo sabías…soy gay. ¡Y Blaine también! ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que de verdad me gusta…

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la alegría de Kurt, me animo a conocer la reacción de su hermano, y en el momento en el que volteo…Finn no muestra expresión alguna.

Su cuerpo permanece inmóvil, sus ojos apenas parpadean, y su mente… ¿Qué estará pasando por ella?

-Finn, ¿estás bien?-Kurt ahora se encuentra un poco preocupado.

Su hermano respira profundamente y se pone de pie, acercándose de pronto a la puerta.

-Creo que…voy a salir un momento-menciona finalmente-Los…veo más tarde.

Y solo así…desaparece.

Kurt y yo intercambiamos miradas que reflejan nuestra perplejidad.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya estoy comenzando a trabajar en los siguientes, y de verdad les agradecería mucho que me apoyaran con sus reviews, por favor :)**

**En cuanto a este capítulo...¿Cual creen que sea el motivo por el que Finn reaccionó así? ¿Qué sucederá con la "pelea" de Kitty y Santana? ¿Qué otros rumores se inventarán? Todavía hay mucho más, estén pendientes ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Orgullo (Soledad) y Prejuicio

**¡Hola, lectoras! Antes que nada, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo (y muchas cosas), desde la última vez que actualicé. Quise hacerlo pronto pero realmente no llegaba el momento. Hoy, sin embargo, tuve suerte ;) ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! Solo contiene... 7,914 palabras para ustedes, jeje. ¡Disfruten! :)**

* * *

Luego de tomar nuestro desayuno, Marley y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Sugar está en clase y Quinn se encuentra ocupada en la biblioteca, así que sin más por el momento, mi castaña amiga y yo nos hacemos compañía. Estamos hablando de libros, y después de hundirse cada una en sus propios pensamientos por algunos considerables segundos-y de que Marley haya aprovechado para descargar el tanque, si saben a lo que me refiero-, se viene accidentalmente lo inevitable, el tema del que me desagrada hablar, y sin embargo, estoy impulsada a discutir. Se trata del drama Santana-Sam-Kitty, obviamente, y todo lo que ocurrió mientras yo me decidía a dejar ese ring de pelea al que conscientemente o no, todas las chicas insistían en acercarse.

-¿Por qué escapaste?-pregunta Marley con curiosidad.

La miro impresionada. ¿No resulta obvio?

-¿Realmente me estás haciendo esta pregunta? Había demasiado drama para empezar, y después Kitty llegó…ya no pude soportarlo.

-Está bien-Marley se encoge de hombros-Sé que podemos ser un poco confrontativas algunas veces…

-¿Solo un poco?

-De acuerdo, _demasiado_-acepta-Pero hay algunas cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar…

-Para ser bastante honesta, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando gran parte del tiempo…

-Es cierto-admite-Tal vez eres la voz de la razón, entonces…

Inevitablemente, suelto una risita.

-No lo creo. Ni siquiera puedo entender lo que están diciendo cuando se encuentran en medio de una pelea, es simplemente…incómodo y extraño.

Ante esto, Marley sonríe, pone una de sus manos en mi hombro, y después me da una palmada en él.

-Pero tú eres buena, Rach. Al menos puedes hablarnos con un poco de sentido común, después de todo…

Mi sonrisa termina por crecer, y mi risita se convierte en carcajada que a la vez se prolonga.

-A veces siento que hablo y nadie me escucha…

Marley se queda petrificada por un segundo, y después de parpadear un par de veces, me mira fijamente.

-Oh, yo escucho, yo siempre te escucho…

Mi risa sigue fluyendo…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¡Pero de verdad!

-¡Marley!

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo sé.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?-le sugiero.

Marley suspira profundamente.

-Pues…si eso prefieres. Tengo algo que decirte…

-Adelante.

-Anoche…salí con Jake-de pronto, se detiene y un rubor muy peculiar se aparece en sus mejillas-Ni siquiera lo planeamos, solo…nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, y decidimos irnos juntos. No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer, fue una casi cita informal casi perfecta…

-¿Acaso existe algo como eso?-me confundo.

-Sé que también está Ryder-continua Marley-pero para bien o para mal, no me puedo sacar a Jake de la cabeza, y… ¿alguna vez te has sentido así?

Me sobresalto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan enamorada de alguien que en momentos ya no puedes siquiera disimularlo? Rachel, ¿alguna vez has pasado por esa etapa en la que alguien lo es todo para ti?

Mi corazón se acelera aún más con cada palabra que Marley dice, y mis mejillas, seguramente, acentúan su color rosado al momento que la mirada de mi amiga se intensifica, pero afortunadamente soy fuerte para no caer ante esto.

Desde luego, no hago más que bufar.

-Por supuesto que no-miento.

Marley no parece creerme.

-¿Estás segura?-estudia mi mirada-¿Nunca te ha gustado mucho alguien?

-No. Al menos, no en el campus.

¿Acaso tengo la necesidad de hacer mi mentira aún más grande? No, pero igualmente lo hago.

Mi mirada es firme, mi voz, afortunadamente, no suena sospechosa, y yo me sorprendo de mi misma. Lo hice bien, a pesar de que Marley es buena para interrogar, pero una vez más, ¿Cómo no va a serlo si tiene una extraña adicción a los libros y series de televisión policiacas?

-De acuerdo-se da por vencida-Ya te llegará el momento, y cuando llegue, serás infeliz…

_Oh, como si no lo supiera ya, _pensé.

* * *

Son exactamente las 8:45 p.m. Sugar y yo estamos en la habitación luego de un pesado día de clases y tareas, y dado que ninguna de las dos tiene planes de salir por ahora, decidimos hacer nuestro propio spa. Afortunadamente, esta versión es libre de gritos y drama del que comúnmente se ve en los _reality shows_.

Con una actitud verdaderamente optimista, tomo mi reproductor y creo una lista con las canciones que Tina me pasó hace poco. Mozart, Chopin, Vivaldi…estoy lista para escuchar algo clásico y relajante. Conecto mi aparato a las bocinas, y subo el volumen hasta un considerable punto.

Ya acostada boca arriba sobre mi cama, cierro los ojos y comienzo a imaginarme el mundo, como siempre, completamente diferente, que está describiendo la música. Todo va bien por unos minutos, pero entonces la voz de Sugar me despierta abruptamente.

Abro los ojos, me enderezo, y ahí frente a mí, está mi compañera de habitación con la cara verde. Literalmente. Lo más probable es que hizo una mezcla y se la untó en todo el rostro.

Es cierto lo que dicen: la belleza cuesta.

-¿Qué te hiciste ahora?-pregunto, despreocupada.

-Mascarilla de aguacate-me explica-¿Quieres una?

-No, gracias-hago una mueca-Me lavo la cara todos los días…

-No es solo para eso, Rachel…

-No me importa-me encojo de hombros-No quiero parecerme a _Fiona_…

Esto último lo digo con la misma actitud con la que rezongaría una niña pequeña.

-Eres cruel…-Sugar me apunta con el dedo.

Riendo, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y espero poder sumergirme nuevamente en mi imaginación, sin embargo, al minuto ya están tocando la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Frustrada, decido sentarme, y espero a que Sugar se anime a abrir. Una mascarilla _no_ puede detenerla…

La persona detrás de la puerta vuelve a tocar insistentemente, y a mí no me queda más que suspirar.

Sé que no estoy afiliada con ninguna organización, y tampoco me veo ganando el Premio Nobel de la Paz pronto, pero quiero y _necesito _armonía. La promuevo a mi manera, pero por algún motivo, no puedo obtenerla yo completamente.

¡Solo quiero un poco de paz! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Contemplo a Sugar, que a su vez, se está contemplando en el espejo, y entonces decido ponerme de pie. Poco a poco me dirijo a la puerta, y sin preocuparme por esconder mi verdadera expresión en este momento, abro y de inmediato doy un brinco al darme cuenta de la persona que está frente a mí.

No puedo entender que está haciendo aquí…

Y para colmo, no puedo evitar sentirme extremadamente decepcionada apenas su mirada se cruza con la mía.

-Finn…

-Hola-sonríe brevemente-Yo…no quisiera molestarte pero…

-¿Cómo diste con mi habitación?-lo interrumpo.

-Sugar-responde rápidamente.

-¿Alguien me habla?

En este momento, mi amiga se asoma a la puerta para identificar a nuestro visitante, y de inmediato, suelta un grito, se cubre el rostro, y se esconde detrás de mí. Trato de no reírme ya que no me encuentro muy contenta con Finn y la situación me parece de lo más extraña.

-¡Hudson, este no es el momento!-le reclama.

Finn baja la cabeza, y se pasa una de sus manos por ella.

-Lo sé, solo quería hablar rápido con Rachel…

Levanto una ceja y entonces siento como mi espalda se libera de la carga que Sugar me estaba dando al estar apoyándose en ella.

-Oh, los dejo solos, entonces-menciona ella, y al voltear a verla, me doy cuenta de que parece estar dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo, pues se dirige al lavabo.

Incomoda, me vuelvo hacía Finn, que aún desea hablar conmigo-probablemente para darme excusas-y suelto un suspiro.

Apenas he tomado aire, cuando Sugar ya está de vuelta detrás de mí.

-Lo único que te pido, por favor, Finn… ¡Es que no juegues con Rachel!-le advierte, como de pasada-¡Ella todavía es virgen!

Al escuchar esto, obviamente, mis ojos se abren como platos, mi rostro comienza a arder sin piedad y estoy segura de que ya se ha pintado escarlata. Genial. Finn muestra una expresión de total desconcierto y mantiene el silencio.

Las palabrotas no se pueden salir de mi cabeza, literalmente, y esta vez estoy agradecida por ello ya que no es el momento para soltarlas, aunque tampoco creo que era el momento para terminar humillada de esta manera pero… ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda hacer, después de todo?

-De acuerdo, creo que yo puedo cuidarme a mí misma-comento, sorprendida a la vez de la tranquilidad en mi voz-Aunque…gracias por tu preocupación, Sugar, supongo.

Asintiendo, mi compañera regresa al lavabo, y yo vuelvo a intentar no dejarme llevar por la incomodidad o la misma decepción, que, probablemente, me hará actuar de una manera diferente.

Finn suspira, y sus ojos de nuevo se clavan en mí. Me cruzo de brazos inevitablemente, y me las arreglo para mantener una expresión suave y seria al mismo tiempo. No es algo fácil de lograr.

-Quiero que sepas…-comienza él, aclarándose la garganta-que la confesión de Kurt me tomó por sorpresa, y sé que tal vez reaccioné de la manera equivocada, pero honestamente, no sabía qué hacer, y todavía no sé qué hacer…

Quiero asentir y decir que puedo llegar a comprenderlo, sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no concibo y eso es más fácil hacérselo saber a él por el momento.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo, Finn. Con quien deberías estar charlando es con Kurt…

-Sé que estás molesta, y no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así…

No puedo evitar soltar a reírme secamente.

-¿Y por qué te importa lo que pienso yo acerca de todo esto? Al final, no es mi problema…

-Sí, lo sé, pero sigues molesta y…

-¿Y por qué importa si estoy molesta o no?-comienzo a exasperarme.

-No quiero que te sientas así…-cansado, hace una pequeña pausa-Me importas, Rachel…

-Por favor, solo te importa lo que los demás piensan de ti, y tú sabes a qué me refiero con eso…

-De acuerdo, si vas a juzgarme…

Meneo la cabeza.

-No voy a juzgarte, pero creo que deberías aceptar a Kurt como es, solo eso…

-Lo hago, lo acepto-se defiende-pero la gente siempre está hablando y esto me puede traer problemas y mucha atención…

-Claro-pongo los ojos en blanco-¿No lo acabo de mencionar hace un momento? Qué lástima que solo te preocupe tu reputación…

-¡Todos aquí son duros!-exclama-¡Y no solo se trata de mí, sé que Kurt también saldrá afectado! Sobre todo él…

Solo una cosa: no lo puedo creer.

-Me parece que deberías de pensar en todo esto que me has dicho-le comento, y acto seguido, bajo la vista, y lentamente, tomo la manija y cierro la puerta.

Le cierro la puerta a Finn Hudson. En la cara. Y me duele, pero verdaderamente, estoy decepcionada. Por completo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-Sugar se acerca de pronto, y por fortuna, ya se ha quitado esa extraña mezcla verde del rostro.

-No era nada importante-contesto, tragándome mis propias palabras.

-No lo entiendo-insiste-¿Qué estaba haciendo Finn Hudson aquí?

Cansada, me aviento de nuevo a mi cama y abrazo a mi almohada para, segundos después, hundir mi rostro en ella.

-Sugar, lo siento, pero no quiero hablar del tema…

Me enderezo un poco para conocer su reacción, e inesperadamente, mi amiga comienza a asentir.

-Supongo que hablaremos de esto después…

-Tal vez…

_NO. De ninguna manera. Quiero olvidar lo que pasó, quiero olvidar a Finn Hudson, y de paso, todo lo que siento por él._

-Entonces, cambiando de tema… ¿te parece si ahora sí te hago un facial? Es probable que lo necesites…

Sin detenerme a considerarlo, rápidamente vuelvo a hundir mi rostro en la almohada.

-Ugh…

* * *

Es un nuevo día, y desafortunadamente, gran parte de nuestro grupo se encuentra libre, por lo que decidimos reunirnos en la cafetería. Normalmente, esto no es tan malo -vamos, tampoco soy _tan_ antisocial-, pero la desgracia se debe a que Finn Hudson también es un chico del East Side, y por lo tanto, tendré que toparme nuevamente con él. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. No estoy ignorándolo a propósito, pero después de que me fue a buscar para "darme sus explicaciones", me he sentido doblemente confundida. No entiendo en qué quedaron nuestras interacciones, no sé cómo se encontrará la relación con su hermano, Kurt, pero sé que con las señoritas sigue en lo mismo porque justo ahora acaba de llegar al buffet, y está platicando con dos chicas. Yo estoy sentada a una larga distancia, en una mesa que se encuentra prácticamente en la misma dirección de donde él está, y estoy dispuesta a voltearme irrespetuosamente solo para no verlo más y evitar que su mirada me encuentre, pero eso no resulta necesario, ya que en este momento, Brittany se sienta frente a mí con un enorme plato que se parece a todo, menos a un desayuno nutritivo.

-Puedes ir a servirte ahora, Rach-me dice mi rubia amiga-Las demás ya te hicieron un espacio en la fila y yo estaré aquí cuidando nuestra mesa…

Soltando un leve suspiro, decido pararme de una buena vez, y logro con éxito no mirar a lo lejos.

-Ahora vuelvo…

Estoy en la fila del desayuno, y las chicas están comentando algo, aunque no tengo ni idea de que se trata ya que me encuentro algo distraída. Y desde luego, estoy observando a Finn Hudson. Justo lo que había decidido no hacer. Por un momento me odio a mí misma, pero para ser sincera, no hay realmente una manera en la que pueda hacer algo. El alto castaño y sus dos amigas están detrás de nosotras en la fila. Y me parece _demasiado _conveniente. De hecho, he llegado a pensar que se acercó con sus acompañantes justamente en el momento en el que yo tomé lugar en la fila simplemente para fastidiarme. Ni siquiera entiendo que está sucediendo, solo sé que las chicas delante de mí están teniendo una conversación bipolar acerca del desayuno, y detrás de mí, Finn y las hienas, quiero decir, las rubias, están alegrando al castaño con sus risitas. Bien por él que las está soportando y disfrutando. Yo siento que estoy alrededor de abejas, escuchando un tedioso zumbido muy cerca de mí.

Y ahora, alguien me ha tocado en el hombro. Trato de poner mi mejor cara y me doy la vuelta. Finn no me ha llamado, pero lo ha hecho una de sus amigas.

¿Qué demonios quiere?

Mi rostro tiene un signo de interrogación dibujado en él y la chica que me ha llamado ha logrado captarlo, al parecer.

-Linda, ¿no piensas moverte?

Me sobresalto.

-¿Qué?

Para mi desgracia, la otra chica-que por cierto se encuentra _muy _cerca de Finn, maldita sea-se echa a reír y yo me siento como una idiota. Mi orgullo se hunde inevitablemente, aunque sigue alerta lo suficiente como para recordarme que no debo mirar a Hudson.

Él mismo no se ríe con ella, aunque tampoco dice nada, y eso, definitivamente, me dice a mí mucho.

-Estás deteniendo a toda la fila-me explica la chica que está interactuando conmigo.

-Oh…

Ahora, parece que la otra quiere volver a reírse, pero por alguna razón se contiene.

No soy estúpida, solamente he estado distraída, pero ya entiendo lo que sucede, y de inmediato me muevo. Me siento frustrada, levemente humillada, y fastidiada, pero ya ha sucedido y prefiero seguir adelante. Aunque debo admitir que me encuentro un poco molesta con mis amigas. De todas ellas, solo Brittany se quedó en la mesa y se supone que el resto está aquí conmigo… ¿por qué nadie me avisó, o jaló, al menos?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Es obvio que el discutir como el desayuno es tan delicioso como también dañino es mucho más importante.

Rápidamente, todas tomamos nuestra comida-esta vez, yo parezco ser la que se ha servido de más, aunque verdaderamente, me importa un pepino a estas alturas-y de nuevo nos acercamos a nuestra mesa. Camino a ella me dirijo con decisión y desenvoltura, meneó la cabeza como lo hacen las chicas en los comerciales para productos de cabello frente a Finn, y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado ligeramente perplejo. Ni siquiera las risitas de las rubias lo pueden ayudar a recuperarse.

_¡Ja! ¡Hasta luego Hudson! Diviértete con tus amigas, que yo lo haré con las mías…_

Eso solo si por un minuto éstas mismas se animan a hablar de otra cosa que no sea comida, chicos, o las peleas al estilo de _Real Housewives_ que comúnmente se dan aquí…

* * *

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Finn?-pregunta Tina, luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

Todas se detienen a mirarla, un poco confundidas. Yo más bien, casi me atraganto con la rebanada de pan que placenteramente estaba ingiriendo.

_Oh, querida amiga Tina. Eres callada pero cuando finalmente decides decir algo, escoges el tema equivocado._

-¿Qué hizo?-se extraña Marley.

-Estaba formado en la fila mientras platicaba con esas dos chicas, pero nunca se dirigió a nosotras, y nosotras lo conocemos mejor, ¿no les parece?

-Oh bueno, estaba ligando-comenta Santana-El chico acaba de terminar con una zorra que lo engañó, es joven, y siempre está rodeado de chicas, ¿por qué mejor no criticamos algo nuevo?

-De hecho, me parece que esta semana no ha habido ninguna novedad por aquí-menciona Quinn-Y eso es raro…

En este momento, decido hablar de algo que realmente no sé si debería mencionar, pero lo único que quiero es que dejemos de hablar de Finn, así que tal vez este tema es conveniente.

-Estuve hablando con Kurt Hummel, el hermanastro de Finn, y me pareció muy agradable…

-Oh, a mí también me agrada ese chico-dice Mercedes-Por cierto, me parece que es…

-Sí es-le confirmo, asintiendo con la cabeza- y me parece genial lo extrovertido que es también, aunque no creo que se sienta muy cómodo con Finn y el resto de la manada.

-¿Acaso Finn lo trata mal debido a…?-inquiere Quinn.

Niego de inmediato con la cabeza.

-_Sé_ que Finn lo apoya y lo respeta, pero…

-Oh, ¡cuenta!-me pide Sugar.

Me muerdo el labio.

-Chicas, ¿les parece bien si invitamos a Kurt a nuestra mesa? Oh, y a su amigo Blaine también, los dos son inseparables…

-¡Adelante!

-¡Ve por ellos!

Con el permiso de todas, me levanto de inmediato de mi asiento, sonrío abiertamente, y me dirijo a la mesa de los chicos, en donde como pensé, se encuentran también Kurt y Blaine, y como ya me esperaba, los dos están visiblemente incómodos y aburridos. Debo de admitir que las expresiones en sus rostros me están dando algo de ternura. Será bueno tenerlos en nuestro grupo, claro, si ellos lo desean.

-Hola chicos…-saludo a la mesa en general.

-¡Berry!-Puck suelta una carcajada-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, solo quería invitar a Kurt y a Blaine a nuestra mesa. Las chicas y yo estamos teniendo mucha diversión allá…

Miro intencionadamente a Finn al decir esto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aquí no nos estamos divirtiendo?-inquiere Sam, un poco ofendido.

-Tus chistes de flatulencias ya están muy gastados, Sam…

Ante esto, todos comienzan a burlarse, y yo, de alguna manera, trato de componer mi sincero atrevimiento.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Está bien, está bien-me detiene, de forma dramática, entonces se vuelve a Kurt y Blaine-Chicos, ¿prefieren quedarse o irse con ellas?

Kurt está un poco sorprendido. Blaine, sigue sonriendo, como siempre.

-Yo creo que nos vamos, ¿tú que dices, Blaine?

-Opino lo mismo, vámonos…

-Vaya, no nos extrañen-al parecer, Puck se encuentra un poco indignado porque se los quité.

-¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!-se despide Blaine.

Este chico se despide incluso de la gente que no le gusta con una sonrisa y una voz cantarina y positiva… ¿cómo puede hacer eso?

Es obvio que necesito aprender de él ya que cuando finalmente estamos por alejarnos, no puedo evitar hacer un específico comentario.

-Les puedo asegurar que les encantará estar con nosotras. En nuestra mesa nadie juzga y todos son bienvenidos…

Como ya lo suponía, los chicos, y sobre todo Kurt, captan mi indirecta, y de inmediato posan sus ojos en Finn. Después la manada le hace una burla mientras él finge estar revisando su teléfono, y yo me retiro entonces con mis dos nuevos amigos y un pequeño debate interno. Me siento bien por, de alguna manera, "darle su merecido", pero también me siento culpable, ya que sé que a pesar de todo, Finn se siente un poco avergonzado y está luchando con su problema.

Aún en conflicto conmigo misma, tomo mi asiento y les presentó a Kurt y a Blaine al resto del grupo. Afortunadamente, las chicas los reciben alegremente y para cuando lo recuerdo, todos ya estamos saliendo de la cafetería con los brazos entrelazados.

No vuelvo a mirar a la mesa de los chicos. No me atrevo.

* * *

Hoy es Jueves, y son exactamente las 9:45 a.m.

En 15 minutos tengo que estar ya en mi clase de Filosofía Griega. Generalmente disfruto de la materia, pero dado que estoy en un grupo en el cual la mayoría la está tomando como electiva, no puedo decir que se trate de mi favorita. Y acepto que hay algunas personas decentes ahí, pero aun así me parece un ambiente terrible. No conozco a nadie, y mi asiento se encuentra hasta el fondo del salón, el último. Lo tomé a propósito, y aunque puedo parecer como una perdedora, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tengo que sacar buenas notas en esta clase, y mis compañeros verdaderamente no son de mucha ayuda. A veces se comportan como chicos de secundaria. Es exasperante.

Llego al salón, y como siempre, los que ya están ahí me ignoran, y yo a ellos. Tomo mi lugar y saco uno de mis cuadernos para escribir, dibujar…hacer cualquier cosa mientras espero a que llegue el profesor.

Lo que me sorprende, sin embargo, es que al poco tiempo, segundos después de haber levantado la vista para mirar por la ventana, Finn Hudson se aparece y camina decidido por el aula, al parecer, buscando un lugar.

Mi corazón se acelera frenéticamente. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí? ¿Acaso se equivocó de clase? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Por desgracia, mi mirada se cruza con la suya inevitablemente, y un poco intimidado, se acerca y deja sus cosas en el escritorio contiguo al mío.

Dado que no tengo amigos en esta clase, es obvio suponer que nadie se sienta tan cerca de mí, y lamentablemente, hay dos lugares libres junto a mí. Uno de ellos ya lo ha tomado Finn, y yo me siento literalmente en el infierno. El rubor de mis mejillas ya ha calentado gran parte de mi cuerpo. No entiendo porque Finn decide hacerme esto. Maldición.

-Buenos días, clase-nos saluda entonces el Profesor Parker, dejando su café y sus cosas en el escritorio-¿Cómo están el día de hoy?

Desde luego, nadie responde.

Segundos después, un perdido Finn levanta la mano.

-Disculpe, cambié mi horario y me han enviado a esta clase…

-Oh, claro, ven por favor…

Finn se entretiene con el Señor Parker por unos minutos, y mientras espero a que vuelva, empiezo a jugar con mi bolígrafo y termino indudablemente frustrada.

¿Cómo demonios voy a poder concentrarme en esta clase si Finn también está aquí? Y a un escritorio de distancia, para colmo.

_No, Hudson no puede afectarte_, me regaña una voz. _Eres una adulta, Rachel Berry, compórtate como tal._

Mi voz interna tiene razón. Tengo veintiún años y estoy estudiando Humanidades. Obviamente, la expectativa es que sea sensata. De nuevo, maldita sea.

Finn regresa a su escritorio mostrándome su descarada sonrisa. Por lo que escuché-decidí no mirar y me concentré en mi cuaderno-debo suponer que él y el Señor Parker se llevarán bien, lo cual ciertamente me molesta, aunque no a un grado alto, pero solo me puedo imaginar lo que sucederá…

-Rachel…

Incómoda, decido levantar la vista ante aquella voz que inútilmente esperé que no me hablara. A pesar de todo, realmente me sorprende la forma en que se ha dirigido a mí, pero logro mantener una aceptable expresión.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta conmigo?

_Oh Dios mío, si eso es lo que vas a preguntarme… _

_-_Escucha-me pide-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Me comporté como un imbécil, pero ya hablé con Kurt, y afortunadamente todo está bien. Le prometí que lo apoyaría, y puedo asegurarte que nunca más lo dejaré solo. Me sorprendí y llegué a preocuparme un poco, pero nada cambiará. Es mi hermano menor y ahí estaré si me necesita…

Poco a poco, me descubro sonriendo. El Finn que está hablando es definitivamente el mismo del que me enamoré. Comienzo a sentir como mis frustraciones y decepción se empiezan a esfumar, y se siente mucho mejor de esta manera. Sus ojos son sinceros, me buscan incansablemente… ¿cómo me puedo resistir?

-De hecho-continúa, sonriendo también-Decidí organizar una reunión en mi habitación en honor a Kurt. Ya sabes, para darle la bienvenida…

-Me parece una gran idea-admito.

-Y a mí me encantaría que vinieras…-comenta.

Me muerdo el labio, indecisa.

-Todo nuestro grupo estará ahí-vuelve a sonreír.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré…por Kurt.

Finn suelta una risita, y en ese momento, el Señor Parker llama nuestra atención para finalmente comenzar la clase.

De pronto, la idea de que Finn sea mi nuevo compañero me parece más interesante que abrumadora.

* * *

Por la tarde, regreso a los dormitorios, y es como si el milagro que pensé que nunca vería la luz se concibe. Apenas paso por la habitación de Marley y Quinn las chicas me saludan con buenas noticias, las cuales no se dan mucho últimamente en el campus.

-¡Kitty y Santana han hecho las paces!-se emociona Marley, supongo yo, por el hecho de que ya no tendremos que soportar dramas, para ser sincera, _premenstruales_, o algo muy parecido a la materia.

-¿Cómo es que han logrado reconciliarse?-me sorprendo, aliviada a la vez.

-Digamos que después de espetarse unas cuantas verdades a la cara, y fastidiarse con otras mentiras más, no tuvieron más remedio que contentarse y darse un abrazo por el bien de la humanidad.

-O al menos por el bien de todas nosotras-agrega Marley, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No saben lo bien que me hace escuchar esto…

Definitivamente, yo no sería una buena candidata para ser parte de _Real Housewives_. En la Universidad se dan buenos dramas y aquí ya he tenido suficiente.

Aunque realmente todavía no lo puedo comprender. Primero comienzan los rumores, alguien dice algo, esa persona se lo pasa a otra, luego se gritan unas a otras, después se abrazan, y yo solo estoy aquí…es un poco confuso, pero me alegra que finalmente ya todo está bien. Espero de verdad que las cosas continúen así por _mucho _tiempo…

* * *

Justo cuando comienza a oscurecer, Sugar y yo dejamos nuestro dormitorio para dirigirnos al de Finn y Ryder. La reunión de Kurt ha comenzado y decir que estoy nerviosa es poco.

Tal parece que las cosas entre Finn y yo ya no son tan tensas como hace unos días, pero aún no puedo decir que continuo teniéndole la misma confianza que le pude tomar luego de conocerlo un poco más. Tal vez sea el orgullo, o tal vez sean esas frustraciones que de pronto me hacen pensar lo peor de él, pero una vez más, ¿Quién me manda a interesarme por él? Con suerte todo esto pronto acabará…

Al llegar, Ryder nos recibe alegremente y por un momento me pregunto si él es el que siempre se encarga de abrir la puerta, después Finn nos saluda, Kurt se acerca a mí al poco tiempo, y Blaine se une a nuestra plática apenas llega. En menos de media hora el dormitorio está casi lleno con todo nuestro grupo, y es un verdadero alivio que Lucy últimamente no esté rondando por aquí. Se dice que se encuentra ocupada tirándose al asistente del rector, aunque claro, solo es un rumor, y aquí corren muchos. La primera mitad del semestre acabará cuando lleguen las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, y supongo que de nuevo se encuentra sumergida en su trabajo.

Ryder se acerca al reproductor con bocinas que tienen él y Finn en su escritorio, y sube el volumen de la música. Puck comienza a preparar bebidas y por un momento se detiene para revisar el minibar de los chicos.

Brittany y Sugar comienzan a bailar de una manera graciosa, y los chicos de inmediato comienzan a reírse como tontos, aunque Finn… ¿se encuentra algo distraído?

Como si el hecho de que hubiera reparado en él haya mandado alguna señal, de pronto puedo oír unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la habitación y el castaño se levanta a atender inmediatamente.

No puedo evitar preguntarme quien acaba de llegar si bien sé que todos nuestros amigos ya están aquí, y la curiosidad, de alguna manera, comienza a crecer, sobre todo porque quien ha llamado a la puerta no entra en ningún momento, y Finn, al contrario, ha salido.

Obviamente, trato de no entrometerme, y aunque parece difícil, pronto logro olvidarme de lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo, el aburrimiento comienza a atacarme, y aquí ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Trato de entretenerme un poco con Mercedes, Santana, y Tina, pero es evidente que mis amigas ya llevan la fiesta muy por delante.

Milagrosamente, Quinn anuncia que irá a su habitación a buscar su cámara profesional para "tomar verdaderas fotos que no se parezcan a la basura que el teléfono de Puckerman obtiene", y aprovechando la posibilidad de hacer algo diferente, me ofrezco a acompañarla. No me perderé de nada, de cualquier manera.

En un minuto, mi amiga y yo salimos del dormitorio con la intención de ir a buscar su cámara fotográfica, y apenas cerramos la puerta para dirigirnos a su habitación, nos topamos con Finn y las dos rubias con las que él había estado en la fila del desayuno el otro día.

-No creo que ahora sea el momento indicado para dar a conocer lo nuestro…-lo escuchamos decir Quinn y yo a la chica que justamente se había estado burlando de mí, y que por cierto se mantenía muy cercana a él durante esos miserables minutos en la cafetería.

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sé, además, quién fue a buscarlo, y desgraciadamente, sé también que ambos están saliendo…o algo por el estilo.

Indudablemente, estoy en shock, y mi corazón me hace saber rápidamente como se siente. Está destrozado, pero trato con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarlo.

Finn se da cuenta de que estamos ahí y baja la voz hasta el punto de quedarse completamente callado. Las dos chicas nos miran, seguramente preguntándose qué demonios hacemos ahí paradas, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, Quinn luego me hace una seña y entonces las dos nos alejamos de inmediato.

Afortunadamente mi amiga me ha guiado con paciencia, de lo contrario, probablemente aún estaría ahí frente a Finn y las chicas, petrificada.

Y mientras Quinn busca su cámara por todo el dormitorio, aventando todos los libros y películas de Marley que están a su paso, yo decido finalmente olvidarme de lo que acabamos de ver y escuchar. Tal vez Finn y esa chica no están saliendo en realidad. Tal vez se trata de otra cosa…

Eso es lo que quiero pensar…

-Yo no sé qué es lo que piensas tú, pero en lo personal, a mí no me gusta para nada esa chica…-comienza Quinn.

-¿De qué hablas?- es obvio que me encuentro bastante distraída.

-La chica que tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Finn-insiste.

_Oh vaya. Quinn, realmente no necesito saber esa información. Creo que tuve suficiente con lo que yo misma presencié… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan observadora? Demonios…_

-Oh… ¿Acaso es como Hannah?

-No, no es una zorra, pero es una perra-admite.

_¿Y cuál es realmente la diferencia?_, se pregunta la más inocente de mis voces internas.

-Para ti, todas las chicas son unas perras-le recuerdo.

-Probablemente, pero siempre es lo mismo con las chicas que están detrás de Finn…

_¡Espera un segundo! Yo definitivamente no soy una de ellas…_

-¿Te gusta Finn?-inquiero, sorprendida por mi misma pregunta.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo también soy una perra?-Quinn abre los ojos como platos.

-No, pero te ves un poco molesta…

Quinn suspira.

-Admito que me sentí atraída por él una vez, pero eso duró menos que tu intento de relación con Jesse…

Sin poder evitarlo, la miro ofendida.

-Sé que Finn es un buen chico-continua-pero siempre está con el mismo tipo de chicas. Necesita, y lo digo de verdad, _necesita_ encontrar a alguien que realmente lo va a amar y le va a mostrar lo increíble que puede ser sin toda la superficialidad y la popularidad, alguien que no va a ser insensible y que en realidad le importarán sus sentimientos, y además, lo haga verdaderamente feliz…

Luego de que Quinn me comparte su opinión, yo termino quedándome sin palabras, aunque mi mente no se detiene, pues comienza a divagar.

Y no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿podría ser yo esa chica?

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana. Una semana desde la reunión, cuando Quinn y yo encontramos a Finn con su-probablemente- nueva novia, y la palabra para describir toda la situación en este momento sería indudablemente… _incómoda._

Finn no se ha dirigido a mí a pesar de que se sienta a mi lado en clase. Simplemente me mira de vez en cuando, esto obviamente me frustra, así que yo decido voltear hacia otro lado. Y por supuesto, yo tampoco me atrevo a hablarle, así que estamos de vuelta en el primer día.

Nuestra única interacción sucedió justamente ayer, cuando estornudé por unos diez segundos sin parar, y él continuó diciendo "Salud" en cada pausa que yo hacía. Como lo expliqué anteriormente, es incómodo.

Ahora es Martes. He terminado con mi tarea, y Sugar no está en el dormitorio. Es la noche perfecta para tener un poco de tiempo dedicado solo a mí misma. Sin más, elijo ver la película _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _y por un momento realmente cuestiono mi elección. Es una hermosa historia, y siempre termina atrapándome, pero sé que el Señor Darcy me recordará a alguien… (Aunque bueno, tampoco es como que yo soy Lizzy Bennet, pero aun así, estaría mintiendo si no admito que me siento al menos un uno por ciento identificada).

Por otro lado, sospecho que estoy comenzando a contraer la gripe debido a que el cambio de estación ha hecho lo suyo de nuevo. Está frío en todos los lugares a los que voy, y el agua también, para colmo. He estado estornudando, mi nariz me ha estado molestando un poco, y mis ojos están hinchados. Sé que ya estoy empezando a tener los síntomas, así que me he prometido a mí misma que mañana apenas me encuentre libre, iré directamente a que me chequen. Por ahora, solo tengo mi película, mi laptop, una bolsa de _Sour Patch Kids, _otra más de mini _Oreos_, una botella de agua, y mi preciosa cama. Así es como me trato a mí misma, y verdaderamente, no lo quisiera hacer de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, ya me encuentro completamente sumergida en la película. Mi botella de agua está a la mitad y ya estoy por acabarme mis _Sour Patch Kids_. He decidido dejar un poco para más tarde y he comenzado a ingerir las _Oreo. _El chocolate de alguna manera me controla, pero al poco tiempo no puedo evitar lagrimear. Sí, lagrimear. He llegado a la parte de la película en donde el Señor Darcy va a buscar a Lizzy luego de que ella estuvo a punto de ser persuadida por Lady Catherine para que no aceptara a su sobrino, pero ella ya sabe los motivos de él, está agradecida con él porque encontró a su hermana y la trajo de vuelta a casa…y ahora Darcy le dice que la sigue amando y que si los sentimientos de ella en cuanto a él han cambiado, no hay nada que desearía más él que estar con ella de ahora en adelante. Puede sonar un poco cliché pero… ¿por qué no hay más tipos como él? Es obvio que escoger ver esto en este momento no fue una buena idea. Mi situación personal, la gripe, y la sensibilidad de esta trama me han dejado con un verdadero desastre emocional, pero claro, solo a mí se me ocurre. Ahora el llanto se ha corrido descaradamente y por desgracia no hay nadie que pueda calmarme. Trato de hacerlo yo misma, pero por momentos comienzo a estornudar, y dado que mi nariz está más congestionada que nunca, pierdo el control y me siento cada vez peor. Tomo un pañuelo, y lo que éste me ayuda a hacer suena desagradable, pero al menos mejora un poco la situación. Es extraño. Ni siquiera estoy tomando antibiótico todavía y ya estoy un poco perdida, gimoteando, además.

Aun así, intento hacer lo necesario para estar libre de lágrimas (y mucosidades), y casi llego a lograrlo unos minutos después. En un inapropiado momento, sin embargo, mi teléfono decide sonar.

Me dan ganas de ignorarlo, pero como acostumbro, reviso la pantalla para ver quien me necesita. Me doy cuenta de que mi madre me está llamando y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro a pesar de haber sido atacada hace un momento por las hormonas y el virus de la gripe.

-¿Hola?-contesto, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-¡Cariño!-exclama mi madre-¿Eres tú?

-Sí, mamá, soy yo.

-Oh, pequeña, ¿por qué te escuchas tan triste?

Quiero hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de que no me encuentro nada triste, pero no tengo fuerzas para lograrlo. Es una pena.

-Estoy viendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio- _le explico, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Pero querida, si esa película es encantadora!

-Lo sé, me puse emocional, por eso estoy llorando. Además…Bueno, no, olvídalo…

-Ah, no-menciona-Ahora me cuentas. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Yo…Dios, yo…creo que tengo gripe.

-¡Oh, Rachel!-mi madre ya empieza a preocuparse-¿Te estás tomando algo?

-No me gustaría medicarme a mí misma, pero te prometo que iré con la enfermera mañana apenas me encuentre libre…

-De acuerdo-acepta-Confío en ti… ¡pero más vale que vayas, Rachel Berry!

-Sí, sí, pero dime… ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Estoy bien! Realmente no puedo esperar para Acción de Gracias. No solo tú estarás aquí… ¡tus tías también vienen!

-Oh, ¿enserio?

-¡Sí!-me asegura, emocionada-Melanie y Ryan no vienen, así que lo mejor será que mantengamos entretenida a tu tía April. Will estará nuevamente fuera de la ciudad trabajando, así que solo viene Emma con los niños, y Terri también con los suyos. Ya casi está terminando con el divorcio…

-¡Es bueno saberlo! ¿Y qué me dices de la tía Holly?

-Todavía está en la India, todavía sigue igual de loca como siempre, pero estoy segura de que se aparecerá por aquí para las vacaciones…

-Pues…todo suena muy bien, y me alegro de que tus hermanas estarán ahí con nosotras…

-¡Lo sé! No puedo esperar para que todas estemos juntas de nuevo, cariño.

-Yo tampoco…

Y entonces, justo en este momento, un tedioso estornudo se viene para fastidiarme. Decido sonarme la nariz una vez más, y lo que el pañuelo trae consigo me confirma definitivamente que esto ya es algo serio.

Obviamente, mi madre escucha todo el desastre.

-Rachel, necesitas tomarte algo ahora mismo…

Suspiro.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, mamá.

-De acuerdo…-se calma-Bueno, tengo una cena con unos clientes en algo así como una hora. Debo estar arreglándome ahora mismo, pero antes solo quería saber cómo estabas…

-Sin contar los indicios de gripe y el extraño y emocional desastre que se viene con ella, estoy bien, mamá. Me alegra que tú también lo estés.

-¡Cuídate mucho, Rachel!

-¡Lo haré!

-Muy bien… ¡Te quiero!

-Yo también te quiero…

-¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós…

Luego de colgar con mi madre vuelvo a suspirar, y de pronto contemplo por unos segundos todo lo que está a mi alrededor.

Lo único que puedo decir que tengo en común con mi madre en este momento es que las dos nos encontramos solas. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo ella saldrá a hacer algo productivo, y yo…no tengo idea.

Mi madre se llama Shelby, y trabaja como agente de bienes raíces. Vive en una villa llamada Suffern que se encuentra en Rockland, y está a casi una hora de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Nuestra casa, o su casa, más bien, consta de dos pisos y dos habitaciones, además de otras dos para visitas. El estilo me recuerda mucho al de los típicos hogares de Nueva Inglaterra, y me encanta cuando es época de vacaciones y pasamos el tiempo en la gran estancia, disfrutando del calor que brinda nuestra chimenea. Realmente me alegra saber que pasaremos Acción de Gracias en casa, ya que el año antepasado mi tía Emma estaba dando a luz a mi prima Lily, y el año pasado, mi tía Terri se acababa de separar de su marido, así que tuvimos que ir hasta Albany para acompañarla. Este año, solo serán mis tías y yo. Claro, mis primos menores también estarán ahí pero dudo que estén presentes durante toda la velada, sobre todo porque sé cómo pueden llegar a ponerse Holly y April luego de varias copas…

Siendo sincera, eso es lo que más me entusiasma cuando pienso acerca del próximo descanso. Las hermanas de mi madre son tan diferentes, pero cuando están juntas…son el grupo más divertido al que una puede integrarse. Todas-incluida mi madre-están divorciadas, a excepción de Holly-que nunca se casó, y al parecer, no piensa hacerlo en un futuro cercano-, y Emma, quien es la más joven, y está felizmente casada con William Schuester.

Obviamente somos muy distintas-yo me incluyo también-pero la pasamos bien juntas y no dudo que esta reunión también será increíble. Además, pasaré más tiempo con mi madre, verdaderamente lo necesito.

Tengo más de catorce años sin ver a mi padre, y Shelby también se ha encargado de cubrir ese papel para mí. Ahora que vivo en el campus, la situación no ha sido tan fácil para ninguna de las dos. Con su trabajo y mis obligaciones, no siempre tenemos tiempo de comunicarnos sin alguna prisa de por medio. Y a pesar de su cita el día de hoy, al menos tuvimos un poco más de tiempo para hablar que en las últimas semanas. Es una lástima que yo me haya escuchado tan mal, pero en fin…

Cuando trato nuevamente de concentrarme en la película, los créditos del final ya han aparecido, así que decido ponerle pausa, y bruscamente, me quito todas las cobijas que tengo encima, hago a un lado mi _laptop_, así como mi comida, y decido pararme para dirigirme al baño.

Lentamente, camino hasta la puerta, y así continuo hasta finalmente estar sentada en el retrete. Luego de terminar con lo que solo a mí me incumbe, hago mi obvio acto de limpieza y me detengo en el lavabo para lavarme las manos, y de paso, la cara.

Mala idea. El agua está fría, y por alguna razón, me vuelve a dar otro ataque de estornudos. Al poco tiempo, comienzo a temblar levemente.

_¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo?_, me pregunto.

Cierro mis ojos mientras mis manos descansan en el mármol que sostiene el lavabo. Empiezo a sentirme bien y decido entonces regresar a mi cama, pero el ruido de la puerta y unas palabras bastante indiscretas salidas de la boca de Sugar me detienen.

Es evidente que mi compañera de dormitorio ya está aquí, y supongo que se encuentra acompañada ya que no podría estar hablando sola, sobre todo cuando está diciendo…ugh.

-¡Sí!-exclama-¡Sí! ¡Ahí! ¡AHÍ!

Al escuchar este gemido, mis ojos se abren como platos, y de hecho me olvido de estornudar.

-Vamos a la cama…-sugiere mi compañera.

Estoy empezando a escuchar- y a imaginar, por desgracia-la acción que se está llevando a cabo del otro lado de la puerta, entonces recuerdo que yo aún sigo aquí en el baño, y dadas las circunstancias, estoy probablemente atrapada.

Sé que puedo salirme con facilidad, tomar lo que necesite, y escapar lo antes posible, pero honestamente, no soy Santana y tampoco soy capaz de interrumpir o presenciar algo así y de esta manera.

Después de unos minutos, decido hacer algo, aunque no sirve de mucho. Comienzo a cantar en voz alta-lo cual solo me hace sentir más mal-, abro la llave del lavabo con la pobre esperanza de que el sonido del agua explique que hay una persona aquí adentro, azoto las puertitas del lavabo, tiro de la cadena del retrete, golpeo la puerta del baño un par de veces…nada funciona.

Si hay algo diferente, esa es Sugar diciendo cosas cada vez más inapropiadas.

Luego de un pequeño lloriqueo debido a la desesperación, y a la locura en general que ya no me deja en paz, trato de escapar de mi propia miseria, literalmente, pero por más que intento ser sutil, Sugar y quien sea que está con ella no me escuchan, y comienzo a ponerme más emocional con cada minuto que pasa. Maldita sea. Vuelvo a tocar la puerta, con verdadera fuerza, y todavía sigo escuchando gemidos. Creo que lo mucho que ellos están de calientes es lo mucho que yo estoy de hormonal. Es increíble.

-Vas bien…-comenta Sugar, casi sin aliento.

-Tengo que decir lo mismo de ti-menciona el acompañante-Sabes _muy _bien lo que estás haciendo…

Cuando escucho al chico hablar por primera vez, me olvido de mis brinquitos exasperados, coloco mi oído cerca de la puerta, e ignoro completamente el hecho de que mi boca está abierta, o de que mis ojos se olvidan de parpadear.

_El chico con el que Sugar está…un segundo… ¡No lo puedo creer!_

_¡Yo conozco esa voz!_

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que el final no ha sido lo mejor, pero créanme, Rachel no puede imaginarse al dueño de esa voz con Sugar xD ¿Quién será? Y...no sé si lo notaron, pero los nombres de las tías, o las que son las tías de Rachel en este fic, más bien, ya han aparecido en Glee...¡y de alguna manera todas han estado involucradas con Will! Jajaja, ya tengo una clara idea acerca de eso, y también tengo ya los tres próximos capítulos (creo que les gustarán ;D), solo les pido, por favor, que dejen reviews! No quisiera molestar pidiendo sus comentarios, pero verdaderamente, me motivan muchísimo. Por favor, consideren dejar su opinión, alguna sugerencia, ¡lo que quieran! Estaré feliz de recibir algunas palabras de su parte! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Secretos

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Nuevamente, me disculpo por tardarme en las actualizaciones. En dos semanas es mi graduación, y ahora sí, me dirijo al mundo real _real._ Muchas gracias por animarse a dejar reviews, verdaderamente me han animado a seguir escribiendo, lo cual me encanta, y además, me he dado cuenta de que sí hay personas siguiendo la historia, lo cual, creo, es lo mejor de todo. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí...¡Gracias! En este capítulo comienza la trama divertida, a mi parecer...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Han pasado solamente unos segundos desde que reconocí esa voz, y poco a poco logro componerme, pero todavía no lo puedo creer.

Aun así, espero hasta calmarme, y entonces entreabro la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera asomo la cabeza, solo me acerco lo suficiente para que puedan oír.

-Sugar, no quisiera interrumpir, pero estoy aquí, además…

-¡Oh, por el amor de Hello Kitty!-se sobresalta ella-¡Rachel!

Impactada, mis ojos se abren como platos apenas los dirijo hasta donde la voz de Sugar me lleva. La puerta se abre completamente ya que la he dejado de sostener, y yo me quedo petrificada al contemplar lo que tengo enfrente de mí.

-¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que te estés besando con Rory Flanagan! Y… ¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que le acabo de ver sus partes!

Definitivamente, estoy asustada. De inmediato me cubro los ojos y trato de voltearme.

-Rachel, lo siento…-comienza él.

-Espera…-Sugar habla, aparentemente más tranquila-¿Tú conoces a Rachel?

Rory le contesta que sí, apenado.

Destapo mis ojos, vuelvo a observar a los chicos, y afortunadamente, los dos ya están decentemente cubiertos.

-Tenemos clase de Diseño juntos…-le explico a Sugar-De hecho, somos compañeros de equipo. Pero lo que yo no entiendo... ¿qué es lo que está haciendo él aquí contigo?

Ante esto, Sugar baja la vista y entonces me dirige una sonrisa tímida, luego suelta una risita.

-Bueno, creo que eso es obvio…

Rory tose un par de veces, incómodo.

-Ugh, eso ya lo sé-le aclaro-Me refiero a… ¿cómo es que llegaron a esto? ¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Qué…? Oh, olvídenlo, no tiene caso cuestionarlos. Lo que sí me parece inaceptable es el hecho de que hayan decidido venir a hacer esto aquí…

-¡Pero si esta es mi habitación!

-¡Pero la compartes conmigo! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-No sabía que ibas a estar aquí…

-Claro, aparentemente, y tampoco te molestaste en asegurarte de eso…

-Rachel…

-Lo siento Sugar, pero estuve encerrada ahí por considerables minutos ya que obviamente no captaste que yo estaba aquí y necesitaba salir, y además, comenzaste a satisfacer tus…urgencias en tu dormitorio, que además, es compartido,con Rory Flanagan, justamente… ¡Y yo que creía que era gay!

-¡Oye!-Rory me detiene.

-Oh…maldición.-suspiro-Lo siento, creo que estoy haciendo un escándalo, cuando siempre me recuerdo a mí misma que eso es lo que menos quiero.

-No te preocupes, Rachel-Sugar mira sonriente a Rory-Nos dejamos llevar un poco por…la pasión.

-Ew-sin pensarlo, hago una mueca.

-Pero ya no volverá a suceder-me promete Sugar, y a pesar de todo, puedo creerle.

Rory asiente, y después de un momento incómodo, suelto otro suspiro y decido romper el hielo.

-Y bueno…díganme… ¿Ahora están saliendo?

Rory toma asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama junto a Sugar, los dos se miran, y después me dirigen una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no diría que estamos saliendo exactamente…-comienza Sugar-pero, digamos que…

-¿Quién dice que no estamos saliendo?-la interrumpe Rory, tomándola de la mano.

Sugar lo encara apenas conteniéndose. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más y sus manos aprietan las de él rápidamente.

-¿Entonces sí estamos saliendo?

-Nada me haría más feliz, mi querida…

En un nanosegundo, Sugar le planta un enorme beso en la mejilla, y entonces da un brinco y comienza a hacer esos ruiditos característicos que muestran su emoción. Y verdaderamente, yo me emociono por ella, aunque todavía me encuentro algo desconcertada ya que mi_ gaydar_ casi nunca falla pero después de haber visto lo que me tocó contemplar no tengo ninguna duda de que en efecto Rory está sumamente atraído por los encantos de mi amiga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, voy a hacerme un chequeo, justo como lo había prometido, y después regreso a mi dormitorio con la noticia de que tengo gripe e indicios de amigdalitis aguda. No puedo creerlo y no entiendo en qué momento me sucedió esto, pero me siento demasiado mal como para sorprenderme. Lo único que quiero es tirarme en mi cama, y eso es lo que hago exactamente.

Por suerte, ya no tengo más clases el día de hoy, y aunque ya me he tomado el antibiótico, no estoy muy segura de que pueda asistir a las de mañana, o las del día, en general, por eso mismo, luego de descansar un poco, voy a la oficina principal, tomo la receta que me dieron, y pido permiso para faltar a las dos únicas clases que tengo. En una de ellas está Finn Hudson, por cierto.

Lucy seguramente me ve muy mal ya que no hace ningún comentario cuando le muestro las indicaciones y dejo mi firma en el papel que ella me pasa.

-Que te mejores pronto-me dice, justo cuando estoy por retirarme.

-Gracias, Lucy-le respondo.

Salgo de la oficina, y al dirigirme a los dormitorios, comienzo a escuchar voces conocidas.

Por un momento me pregunto si no estaré delirando, pero entonces escucho que llaman mi nombre y se acercan cada vez más.

-¡Rachel!-Kurt pone uno de sus brazos alrededor mío y me ayuda a caminar-Sugar nos contó que ibas a hacerte un chequeo hace un rato, e íbamos justo a tu habitación para ver si ya habías salido… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Quién está contigo?-pregunto, y entonces volteo para ver bien por su lado-¡Oh!

Ahora me doy cuenta de que también nos acompañan Marley y Tina.

-¿Qué te dijeron Rachel? ¿Qué tienes?-insiste Marley.

-Gripe-me encojo de hombros-Y por más que trato, no puedo recordar que fue lo que sucedió para que yo terminara así…

-Te ves muy mal-admite Tina-Con todo respeto…

-Lo sé, es por eso que acabo de pedir permiso para faltar a clases mañana…

-Me alegro que Lucy te lo haya dado-comenta Marley-Su humor no puede ser el mejor estos días…

-¿Te regañó?-inquiero.

Marley niega con la cabeza.

-Me dijeron que está menstruando…

-Agh…-se queja Kurt.

-Lo siento, Hummel. Te tendrás que acostumbrar. Ese y muchos más son los rumores que rondan por aquí. Todos hablan acerca de todos…

-Y desafortunadamente, no hay respeto-continúa Tina.

-Por eso mismo, si es que yo llego a tener algo, prefiero contárselo a mis amistades antes de que alguien desconocido divulgue información completamente falsa-declara Marley-Como ahora, de hecho, tengo algo que decirles…

-Sí, está bien, pero… ¿podrías decírnoslo en mi dormitorio?-le sugiero-Ya no puedo seguir detenida aquí, necesito recostarme…

-Oh, cierto-los chicos nuevamente entrelazan sus brazos con los míos-Vamos…

Tina se adelanta un poco, y finalmente, ella, Kurt, Marley, y yo retomamos el camino y nos dirigimos entonces a mi habitación.

* * *

-Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-pregunta Kurt, mientras toma la silla de mi escritorio para sentarse en ella.

Tina está sentada en una esquina de mi cama, y Marley ya está acostada en la cama de Sugar. Cuando Kurt habla, sin embargo, se endereza, y abraza una de las almohadas.

Yo, obviamente, estoy acostada en mi cama, tapada hasta el cuello, y con una mano en mi mesa de noche, lista para tomar otro pañuelo de la caja que está depositada ahí en caso de que lo necesite.

-Estoy enferma…y aburrida-menciono, con tristeza-No he hecho nada interesante en todo el día, solo fui al chequeo…Lo que me recuerda, que tengo que tomarme de una vez el antibiótico.

Retiro rápidamente las cobijas que me están cubriendo, entonces tomo las cajas de medicina que tengo a mi lado, y mirando la receta, comienzo a sacar una pastilla de cada una.

Mientras hago esto, escucho un suspiro proveniente de la cama de Sugar. Volteo y Marley nos mira de pronto a todos mordiéndose los labios.

-Yo tengo noticias…-admite.

-¡Oh, cuenta, por favor!-se emociona Kurt.

-No creo que sean muy buenas…-le advierte ella.

-Oh no, ¿alguien te hizo algo?-se espanta Tina.

Marley menea la cabeza.

-Más bien, _yo _hice algo. Y ahora…me siento un poco culpable, y estoy muy confundida.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunto, mientras me tomo la primera de las tres pastillas que debo ingerir.

-Vi a Jake en una situación un poco íntima con otra chica, y furiosa…besé a Ryder.

En este momento, estoy tomando agua para poder pasarme la pastilla, y por poco y me ahogo debido a lo que acabo de escuchar.

Tina y Kurt también están anonadados por la revelación. Ambos se han quedado con la boca abierta.

-Es terrible, lo sé, y ahora…me siento culpable porque ya nos besamos…dos veces.

-¡Marley!-me sobresalto.

-Esto me confunde mucho porque…aunque la primera vez lo besé debido a la rabia que sentía por lo de Jake…la segunda vez…ni siquiera pensé en éste y…digamos que me pareció lo correcto.

-¿Cómo es que Jake está con otra chica, para empezar?-quiere saber Tina.

Marley se encoge de hombros, abrumada.

-Tal vez…se cansó de esperar por mí…

-No digas eso-la contradigo.

-¿Qué más puedo suponer?

-¡Olvídate de eso!-exclama Kurt-¿Qué hay de Ryder? ¿Crees que estás comenzando a sentir algo real con él?

-Eso es lo que todavía no entiendo…-Marley vuelve a morderse el labio-Es un desastre, lo sé, y sinceramente, prefiero encargarme de él yo misma, en otro momento… ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Alguien tiene algo más que compartir?

-Pues…yo, supongo-comienza Tina.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo-le dice Kurt.

Mi amiga lo mira con extrañeza por un momento, ya que supongo, le abruma su insistente entusiasmo, pero entonces vuelve a donde estaba, y comienza a sonreír tímidamente.

-Mike y yo finalmente tuvimos una cita…

-¡Eso es increíble!-menciona Marley.

-Sí, lo fue…hasta que trató de besarme y yo escapé.

-¿CÓMO?-Kurt no lo puede creer.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-pregunta Marley.

-¡Quería llevar las cosas con calma!-se defiende ella.

-Escaparse no es la solución, hermana…-le recuerda Marley.

-Lo sé, y me siento muy apenada. Es por eso que lo he estado evitando. Necesito pensar bien en que le voy a decir…

-Pues…te deseo suerte con eso-comento, mientras ingiero la segunda pastilla y tomo agua, abriendo los ojos como platos debido a que ésta es más grande en composición, y por ende, más difícil de pasar.

Luego de un silencio, y varios sorbos a mi botella de agua, Kurt decide confesarse también.

-Yo…podría decir que también tengo noticias…

-Pues ya que estamos en esto… ¡suéltalas!-lo anima Marley.

Emocionado, Kurt sonríe y comienza a hablar…

-Para empezar, me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros, señoritas. En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta perfectamente del afán por expandir rumores en el campus, y aunque tengo la certeza de que ustedes, damas, serán discretas, principalmente porque son de las más centradas del grupo, quiero asegurarme por completo de que no comentarán esto en lugares peligrosos ni frente a otros individuos…

-No te preocupes por mí-le dice Tina-En la secundaria me decían Tímida Tina, lo que menos hago es hablar de asuntos que no me incumben con los otros estudiantes.

Sonrío ante esto e inmediatamente le aseguro a Kurt que yo, al igual que Tina, mantendré mi boca cerrada. En verdad no hay ningún problema por eso.

Para esto, todos volteamos a ver a Marley, que es la única que falta en prometer su silencio.

-Este chico usa más palabras que tú, Rachel-observa ella, luego de quedarse levemente pasmada, y suelta una risita.

Kurt se mira un poco ofendido por el pequeño comentario.

-Lo siento, y no te preocupes, no divulgaré nada. Continúa…

-Como les decía, mantengo una exquisita amistad con Blaine, y de verdad me gusta, pero no me había realmente atrevido a dar ningún paso, sin embargo, hace tres días…de alguna manera terminé durmiendo con él en su cama.

-¿Solo durmiendo?-le pregunto.

-Solo durmiendo-admite-Aunque bueno…ya ha sucedido dos veces, y a él no parece importarle.

-Eso es una buena señal, tal vez…-supone Tina.

-Buenísima-comenta Marley-Dos noches más y podrías estar tirándotelo.

-Oh, Marley, no empieces ahora…-se queja Kurt.

Yo simplemente suelto una carcajada, y Tina también me imita.

-Vaya que me han sorprendido-menciono, después de un rato-¿Quién iba a imaginarse que sucedería tanto en tan poco tiempo? Supongo que mi confesión tendrá que ser que estornudé accidentalmente en la secadora de Sugar esta mañana.

-Oh Dios mío…-comienza Marley-Creo que esta es la confesión más escandalosa de todas…

Luego de esto, todos reímos. Después de todo, estar enferma no es tan malo si me encuentro con esta compañía verdaderamente agradable.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, casi noche, decido salir un poco para distraerme. Como había pedido permiso para faltar a mis clases, me quedé en la habitación durante todo el día. Sugar solo se pasó por el cuarto dos veces, y después se desapareció con Rory. Ninguno de mis amigos fue a visitarme debido a que Marley, de parte mía, les dijo que quería el día para mí sola, y ese de verdad fue mi deseo…aunque ahora lamentablemente estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en la sala común, poniéndome mi bufanda y usando suficientes abrigos como para irme a vacacionar a la Antártida. Esta exageración, desde luego, se debe a que, aunque ya he mejorado bastante (y digo bastante, pues mi nariz ya no está tan tapada y mi aspecto ya se está alejando de parecerse al de un _zombie_), todavía me encuentro en la etapa previa a la final. Y eso es bueno, supongo. Al menos mi voz ya volvió a la normalidad.

De cualquier manera, estoy a punto de salir, y entonces una avalancha de estudiantes se aprovecha de que he abierto la puerta y entra, casi llevándome consigo en el camino.

Unos chicos se reúnen en la sala común, y entonces comienzan los ruidos. Suelto un suspiro, y finalmente me decido a seguir. Menos mal que me he ido cuando está comenzando el desastre.

-¡Rachel!

Doy un brinco y volteo rápidamente hacia donde escucho que me llaman.

-Oh, hola Finn…

-Siento haberte espantado…-se disculpa-¿Ibas a salir?

-Sí, de hecho, me iba a dirigir a los jardines, pero…

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Mi boca se abre por completo.

_Eh…sí, me molesta. O eso creo. ¿Qué haces acercándote a mí, de cualquier manera? ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer? ¿Estar con tu supuesta novia, por ejemplo? Ashley, o Tiffany…o como sea que se llame._

-No, para nada-respondo, con un hilo de voz.

Finn sonríe y al poco tiempo los dos nos encontramos solos caminando por el campus.

-No te vi en clase hoy…-comienza, mientras nos acercamos a los jardines.

-Oh, lo sé, pedí permiso para faltar, tenía que..que…descansar.

El castaño alza una ceja.

-Me parece bien-comenta, y entonces mira a lo lejos-Ya se está sintiendo fuertemente el cambio de estación, ¿no te parece?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Está frio, pero me encanta…

_Aunque a mi organismo obviamente no, al menos por ahora…_

-Claro, es momento de quedarse en casa, tomar algo caliente, acobijarse, acurrucarse con alguien especial…

Inevitablemente, reacciono ante esto de una manera…lógica, debido a mi situación. Comienzo a toser sin parar...

-Rachel, Rachel, ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto, yo…no te preocupes, fue…la brisa, el viento, lo que sea que esté en el aire. Por cierto, no sabía que tenías una nueva novia…

_Estúpida,_ me lamento,_ es cierto que necesitabas cambiar de tema, pero… ¿realmente tenías que hablar de eso? No cabe duda de que la gripe te ha afectado…_

-Pues…no es mi novia-baja la vista.

-¿NO?

-Es decir, sí, es solo que…-de pronto, su expresión se pone más seria y finalmente decide encararme-No queremos que se empiece a hablar de nosotros. Lo de Jesse y Hannah fue hace poco y yo también estuve envuelto ahí. No quiero ser blanco de rumores nuevamente.

-Pero si ustedes se quieren y están en una relación seria…

-No es tan fácil, Rachel. Tampoco es como que nos vamos a casar, y bueno, mi novia también acaba de terminar con alguien así que…

-Oh, ya veo…

Sinceramente, no entiendo la manera en la que ellos planean manejar la situación, pero no tiene caso discutirlo. Y no es de mi incumbencia.

-Ahora más que nunca sé porque has decidido ir despacio, y créeme, sé que no te gusta que hablen de ti. Con tu hermano Kurt…

-¿Todavía estás molesta conmigo por eso?-pregunta él, suspirando con frustración.

-¡Claro que no!-me defiendo-De hecho, los he visto convivir a ambos, y creo que tienen una relación muy sincera y saludable, pero…no, olvídalo. No debí mencionarlo, es cierto…

Finn me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Rachel, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que te está molestando?

_El viento helado, tal vez. Me estoy volviendo a sentir congestionada. Oh, y creo que tu novia también, ¿pero por qué te importaría saberlo?_

-No hay nada que me esté molestando, Finn. _De verdad…_

Poco a poco, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces, creo que es buen momento para decirte algo…

_Oh Dios…_

Mi corazón da un vuelco sin siquiera imaginarse de lo que se trata, y no quiere hacerse ilusiones, y tampoco quiere asustarse, pero Finn está cada vez más cerca y sus ojos color miel están completamente conectados a los míos.

-Tengo que decirte que…te he visto diferente y…

-Finn-lo corto de pronto, mi voz apresurada-Creo que deberíamos volver a los dormitorios. No sé, tal vez…tu novia te está buscando.

Ante esto, el castaño suelta una risita.

-¿Sabes algo, Rachel? De verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…

-Eso…eso es genial, Finn, pero por favor, creo que deberíamos…

Y entonces, antes de que yo pueda terminar la ininteligible excusa que planeo decirle, y protestar aun más, Finn cierra el espacio entre nosotros, toma mi rostro con sus manos, y presiona sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, naturalmente, y cuando lo hago…no puedo evitar responderle. Y le respondo al beso con todos los sentimientos que desde ya hace tiempo tengo guardados, todos los que se inclinan ciegamente hacía él.

Continuamos besándonos un poco más, yo, dejándome ir como nunca antes me lo había permitido, y cuando por fin nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, mi mente vuelve a conectarse con la realidad. Lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde, pero tengo que admitir que ha sido bueno olvidarme de que estoy enferma por un momento…

Definitivamente, ya es demasiado tarde.

-Oh…maldición.

-¿Rachel?

-Finn…-comienzo nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo-Tengo gripe.

Como era de esperarse, su boca se abre, sus ojos no muestran expresión alguna.

-Rachel, por favor discúlpame-me pide-Yo…lo siento, de verdad, y…creo que tienes razón, deberíamos volver…

-Desde luego…

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, los dos nos despedimos brevemente, y cada quién toma su camino. Afortunadamente, los chicos ahí están demasiado ocupados en lo suyo como para prestarnos atención.

Lentamente, me dirijo a mi habitación, y suspiro mientras mis dedos rozan la pared del pasillo mientras mis pies siguen moviéndose.

Genial. Finn me besa justo cuando estoy más enferma que nunca. ¿Y si mi enfermedad es contagiosa? Ahora estoy realmente segura de que no va a querer besarme de nuevo. Que pena.

-En efecto-musito para mí misma, de vuelta en mi habitación, a punto de meterme a la cama.

Es embarazoso que mi primer beso con Finn haya tenido que llegar con la gripe, pero, a pesar de todo, tengo que admitir que lo amé. Al beso, obviamente, y probablemente a quién me lo dio también (aunque estoy casi segura de que me besó para callarme, pero ignoro la posibilidad por ahora).

Luego recuerdo, con verdadera tristeza, que Finn está algo así como saliendo con una chica…y la culpa llega a mí, pero también los arcoíris, y nubes, y soles…y todas esas cosas maravillosas que una estúpidamente se imagina cuando está tan atontada y enamorada.

Mis tías, y sobre todo, mis amigas, se burlarían de mí en este momento. Oh cierto, y también me siento extremadamente culpable. Vaya situación.

* * *

Se puede decir que ya me encuentro mucho mejor, ya que días después de lo que sucedió con Finn-a eso me he limitado a llamarlo, _lo que sucedió_-decido volver a la cafetería para reintegrarme a la vida del campus, y antes de que me acerque a la mesa de las chicas-y Kurt y Blaine- voy directamente hacia la fila del buffet ya que afortunadamente no es larga. Primero la comida, las explicaciones vendrán después.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta-me dice Finn, casi murmurando, mientras yo tomo un jugo de la barra.

-¡Finn!

De nuevo, ha logrado sobresaltarme, y obviamente, las dos personas delante de mí se han percatado.

-Lo siento, es solo que…de verdad necesito hablar contigo…

-Finn, ¿podríamos dejarlo para después?

-No-responde, mirando a su alrededor mientras camina sigilosamente a un lado mío.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto, abrumada.

No es mi intención sonar tan hostil, pero si su sola presencia me incomoda, estar en una cafetería repleta de estudiantes, platicando con él, no hace mejor la situación.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, pero…creo que me estoy comenzando a enfermar…

Trago saliva, incapaz de hablar.

-Es decir, no siento una verdadera molestia…todavía, y estoy cuidándome y tomando algo para prevenir, pero…creo que todo indica a que…

-Lo siento _mucho_, Finn.

El castaño me dirige una media sonrisa, y luego suspira.

-El problema es que tuve una discusión con mi novia, y…de alguna manera le hice saber que besé a alguien. Ahora ella está suponiendo que la engañé, y debido a que tú también tienes o tuviste gripe…ella cree que hay algo entre tú y yo, y…

-¿Y QUÉ?-inquiero, desesperada y asustada.

-Está dispuesta a crear un rumor…

* * *

Al final del día, todo el grupo del East Side sabe acerca de este terrible "rumor". Según Ryder, Finn está en su habitación, evadiendo todo tipo de preguntas, y yo estoy en el infierno, definitivamente, pues Santana me lleva a su dormitorio y entonces ella, Sugar, y Brittany comienzan con su interrogatorio. Marley también está aquí, con el propósito de apoyarme, aunque verdaderamente no hace mucho por mí.

-¡Oh, vamos, todo tiene sentido!-asegura Santana-Tú y Finn se volvieron cercanos después del escándalo que protagonizaron Jesse y Hannah, los encontraron una vez dormidos en la sala común, y los dos tienen gripe.

-¿Rachel?-Sugar espera con impaciencia mi respuesta.

Bajo la vista, intimidada, y luego de pensarlo, y pensarlo…decido hablar. ¿Qué más da, a estas alturas?

-Pues…tengo que admitir que _sí_ nos besamos…

-¡Lo sabía!-grita de pronto Brittany.

Santana asiente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Pero…-continúo, decidida-_no_ fue un beso del tipo romántico. De hecho, Finn estaba tratando de callarme. Solo somos amigos…

Ante esto, Santana frunce el entrecejo y me estudia con la mirada.

-Hmm…si ambos están enfermos, es porque definitivamente hubo lengua incluida.

Estoy completamente segura de que un rubor ya se ha expandido por mis mejillas.

-Yo _nunca_ voy a tener algo con Finn-les aclaro a las chicas, y de una vez, a mi corazón.

Aunque cueste admitirlo, es la verdad, y me sorprende lo natural y calmada que ésta sale de mis labios. En fin…

-Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado mientras duró-me dice Sugar, y yo no sé si reírme o sufrir con ella por la misma decepción.

-Y ya que hablamos de él, hay que reconocer algo…-continua Santana-Finn tiene un serio problema. Cambia de novias como Sugar cambia de moños…o Marley de libros.

-O tú de compañeros sexuales-agrega Brittany.

-Es lo mismo en cuanto a Finn, Brittany.

-¡Finn no se acuesta con cada una de sus novias!-espeto, de pronto.

Al momento, quiero taparme la boca con la mano, pero ya es tarde.

Las chicas-incluida Marley-me miran calculadoramente.

-Wow, ¿estás celosa, Berry?-pregunta Santana.

-Claro que no-les aseguro-pero incluso aunque él pueda ser un imbécil en algunas ocasiones, Finn tiene demasiada clase, y es demasiado bueno para eso…

-En otras palabras, aburrido-sugiere Brittany.

-¡NO!

-De acuerdo-suspira Santana-Lo que tú digas, Rachel.

Soltando aire por mi cuenta, miro hacia otra parte, y al poco tiempo mis ojos se encuentran con los de Marley.

El hecho de que estuvo callada durante mi interrogatorio importa muy poco. Ahora estoy segura de que ha descubierto mi mayor secreto…mis sentimientos hacia Finn.

* * *

-Hay demasiados raros aquí…-comenta Marley, mientras entramos a una tienda.

Es viernes por la tarde, y decidimos salir del campus, así que ahora estamos de compras en Manhattan.

-¿Me estás contando a mí?-pregunto.

Después de todo, estamos en mi tienda _vintage_ favorita. Marley pone los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces, en cuanto a Finn…

-Pues…sí. Siento algo por él, supongo. Y eres la primera persona a quien le admito esto, pero por favor, ayúdame a guardar el secreto, _por favor_.

La expresión de Marley es levemente escéptica.

-Marley, por favor.

-Está bien-acepta, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque tengo que decir que ustedes dos realmente harían una hermosa pareja…

Reflexiono por un momento.

-No funcionaría, de cualquier manera-comento- Él frecuenta el Upper East Side, yo siempre estoy en el Lower East Side. Él es el Sr. Popular, yo solo soy una artista frustrada… o algo así.

-Hermana, eso es demasiado cliché, y lo sabes…

-Lo sé, y es por eso que odio todo esto aún más. Ahora, si nos ponemos a pensar, es un estúpido dilema de secundaria, o algo muy parecido. Creí que yo, al igual que Taylor Swift, ya había superado esa fase. Aparentemente no.

Marley comienza a reír y últimamente me uno a ella.

-Estarás bien, Berry.

-Sí, eso es lo que espero…

Mi amiga asiente, y después clava su vista en algo más.

-Ahora muévete-me dice-Acabo de ver una camiseta de Bob Marley y tengo que tomarla antes de que desaparezca. Ya te lo he dicho, aquí hay raros.

Y nuevamente, mientras la sigo, me desternillo de risa.

* * *

-Hey…-me llama Finn, apenas se termina la clase que ambos compartimos.

Alzo la vista, ya que otra vez me ha tomado ocupada, guardando mis materiales en mi bolsa, y entonces le presto atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Terminé lo que tenía con mi novia…

-Oh…

No sé qué decir. Una parte mía se siente liberada, ilusionada, pero ciertamente, no estoy tan esperanzada.

Y mientras busco que responderle, el encantador castaño se acerca más a mí, y está a punto de tocar mi rostro, pero lo detengo.

-Finn, creo que tenemos que ser cuidadosos porque…los rumores pueden comenzar de nuevo.

Un poco apagado, mi compañero traga saliva, y asiente con lentitud.

-Es verdad, creo que…ahora mismo cada quien tiene que salir por su lado, con todo eso de los chismes, y…

-Claro, por supuesto…

Por ningún motivo podemos dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, y no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto.

-Chicos, tengo que salir y cerraré el salón, ¿no tienen otro lugar a donde ir?-interviene el Profesor Parker.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que somos los únicos estudiantes que seguimos aquí.

-Sí, sí, ya nos vamos…

-Yo…hasta luego…

-¡Adiós!

Y más rápido que nunca, los dos nos escabullimos.

* * *

El día sigue su curso, y los rumores también, pero como siempre, los ignoro. Por cierto, no sé por qué siempre pensé que la novia de Finn se llamaba Ashley o Tiffany, terminó siendo una Jessica. Oh bueno…aun así, típico en rubias.

Supongo que aún sigo distraída con Finn-como casi siempre últimamente, me apena admitir- pues cuando llego a nuestro dormitorio, Sugar me recibe con sustanciosas noticias.

-Necesitamos apresurarnos, Rachel…

-Espera un segundo-la detengo-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Puckerman compró…mota, y la trajo al campus sin permiso. Ahora mismo está teniendo una fiesta en su dormitorio para pasarla, y aunque sabes que yo no fumo esto…no hay nada mejor que hacer así que…

-¡Si lo descubren estará en problemas!-me sobresalto.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que Quinn tampoco sabe nada acerca de esto… ¡Pero por favor, acompáñame! Después de todo, supongo que tú también necesitas soltarte un poco luego de haber sido la última víctima de los rumores del campus.

-Quinn no sabe… ¿Qué? ¿Quinn no sabe _nada_ acerca de esto?

-Puckerman lo prefiere de esa manera-admite Sugar.

-Vaya…

Puckerman está en problemas…y supongo que yo también, por que no sé si podré ocultarle la noticia de esta reunión a Quinn.

¿Una fiesta para fumar? ¿Cómo es posible? Supongo que nunca dejaré de asombrarme del estilo de vida tan excéntrico que nos ofrece el campus…

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Para empezar, no estoy muy segura de mitad de las cosas que escribí en cuanto a precisión, pero supongamos que todo está bien. Por otra parte, siempre he querido que Marley diga "dude" cada vez que dice hermana o algo por el estilo, pero supongo que eso es lo mucho a lo que me ha dejado llegar la traducción xD Como ven las cosas están cambiando, y les aseguro, se vienen muchas más...**

**¿Se enterará Quinn de la reunión de Puckerman? ¿Qué les parece Sugar y Rory? ¿Qué más sucederá con Finn y Rachel? ¿Con Marley y Ryder? ¿Kurt y Blaine? ¿Mike y Tina? Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...**

**¡Y por favor, dejen reviews! Me gustaría saber lo que piensan, por favor no me dejen suponiendo ;) ¡Todo su apoyo es muy importante para continuar y de verdad apreciaría que me compartieran su opinión! ¡No puedo esperar para saber lo que piensan! :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


End file.
